Mercy
by moonshine4488
Summary: In the wrong place at the wrong time, two sisters become victims of the mafia. Needing to hide, they end up in the woods. Conner and Murphy become the only comfort, and eventually the only family they have. ConnerxOC MurphyxOC Set after BDS1.
1. Goodbye Forever

A/N: This story is set about a year after BDS1. It is an alternate to BDS2 because it does not follow the story line. I have written the first five chapters, but reviews and comments are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this story, and I do not own any recognizable characters.

* * *

Mercy

Conner and Murphy were bloodied and beaten. Their Da, next to them, was held by several men, all of them mafia members. Things had gone wrong, really wrong. They were being held in a warehouse in the city of Boston. It wasn't long ago that the boys had found themselves in a similar situation. The Italian mafia had for the most part, been broken up by the self righteous brothers and their killings. Tonight, however, they were caught off guard. One of the only remaining underbosses had stumbled upon them. He was well protected with his personal street rats, and managed to take the three Irish men hostage. However, there was another problem. They weren't the only ones.

It had been at least an hour before they had learned that three young woman had also been taken hostage. Their house had been hit by accident, both the mother and father were killed. The girls were on their way back from classes when they entered their home, and saw several men with guns. Upon learning that the house wasn't the target intended, the men had taken the girls captive, and brought them before the boss. He'd been outraged at the mistake, but what was done was done. The girls needed to be dealt with. He would send out an order to start the meeting earlier than usual. Business meetings were becoming more frequent because of all the chaos being raked over the family. Binding and gagging the girls, he had ordered the men to put the them in the back of a car, and meet at the warehouse they often held their meetings at.

The boss had been surprised to find the saints lurking outside. They were far out numbered, and although they had managed to kill several of his men, they were quickly caught. The boss was even more shocked to see that they had the infamous Duke among them. What a fine catch this made.

So it was that the saints and their Da found themselves in a worst predicament than before.

Conner watched helplessly as his Da and brother were hit repeatedly. He, himself was in bad shape. They were all tied up with wire that had been frayed so when it was tightened around their wrist, it dug deep into their skin. The chairs they were bound to were heavy and cold. Murphy looked to his brother, trying to gauge an ounce of hope from his eyes. Conner had none to give.

For the past hour, the boys had heard the cries of the girls on the other side of the warehouse. They knew their predicament from the conversations of the gunmen around them. There were palates and crates so they did not see the girls until several men brought them out before the boss.

" Ah, this should be fun," he smirked. Conner and Murphy looked the girls over. They were similarly bound by the wrists and gagged. One of the men had wrapped the wire over the girls ribs and held the ends behind her back. She was bleeding profusely from the head and arms. Another of the girls looked as if she had been whipped with the wire across her back and legs. The third was held by her hair, her eyes bruised and lips swollen. Conner and Murphy exchanged horrified expressions, both feeling overwhelming amounts of anger and rage at these men.

" Let me make introductions," said the bald, burly man before them. He turned, pressing his fingers together.

" This is Lexi, Kaidbri, and Kallie. Girls, these are the famous Saints of south Boston. And one whom you might not know, the Duke. You see gentlemen, the three ladies before you were kind of an accident. It was, how you say, the wrong place at the wrong time. Unfortunately, we cannot leave witnesses. So we decided to have some fun instead. After all, we have been a bit stressed lately."

The boss pointedly looked at Murphy and Conner. Da cursed at the man before him, and received a blow to the back of his head. The underboss just smirked.

Turning, he pulled out a gun, and without hesitation, shot the girl behind him who was held by her hair. The bullet went straight into her skull, splattering bits of brain matter and blood across the cement of the building. The man hold her jumping as the bullet grazed his arm.

Both of the other girls began to screamed and pull against the wire bindings in outrage and panic. Conner and Murphy were stunned. They had seen mafia be cruel, but never had they witnessed the true heinous crimes against the innocent. Da shouted and yelled. He swore them to the depths of hell until the boss nodded to one of the other street guys. He pulled out a gun and held it to the girl's head. She stilled and stopped screaming, although tears ran down her cheeks. The other was shaking with sobs and staring into the eyes of her only family left in the world who's life was about to be taken.

" Poor Lexi," said the boss with fake sympathy, " She was a beautiful girl. Such a waste."

He turned then to the girl who was not being held at gun point, and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Now," he said beginning to unbind the wire from around her wrists, " I want you to listen to me very carefully." The girl winced as he pulled an ripped her skin untangling the wire. " I am going to kill your sister, just like I did to your other one. I will blow her brains right through to the back of her head unless you do something for me. Can you do that, Kaidbri?"

The young woman nodded, completely terrified, but unable to take her eyes off her sister.

" You see the old man before you? I'm going to give you a gun with one bullet in it. I want you to kill the old man. He has caused me much trouble. And if you even dare turn that gun in any other direction than the one you should be pointing it at, your sister Kallie will beg for death before I kill her. Do you understand?"

Kaidbri nodded, feeling as if the world had just crumpled. She had never taken a life, never even held a gun. Yet if she did not, then her sister, her beloved Kallie, would die. The sight of Lexi's body and her mangled skull made Kaidbri want to vomit. This man had destroyed her family, and now he was asking her to destroy someone else's.

"You have one minute," said the man behind her, and handed her a gun, " After that, your sister is dead."

Conner and Murphy screamed through their gags and pulled against their chairs. They were both hit until the boss put up a hand to stop them.

He wrapped his hands around Kaidbri's and showed her how to cock the gun and pull the trigger. Shaking, she raised her arms to the old man. As she stared into his eyes, Kaidbri felt her heart pound. There was a rushing sound behind her ears, and she felt the world tilt a little.

" Easy lass," said the elderly man, " It's alright now."

" I'm sorry," Kaidbri said with tears streaming down her face, " I'm so sorry. But she's my sister."

The man smiled to her kindly, and nodded his head. " Goodbye boys," he said, and closed his eyes.

Conner pulled with all the strength and might he had ever known. It felt like he was again handcuffed to the toilet the day the Chekov said he was going to shoot Murphy. He felt the same hysteria, the same panic. Murphy was lost in rage as he screamed against the cloth in his mouth and through himself back and forth in the chair.

Kaidbri looked back at her sister, gun still at her head. She then looked to the body of her other sister, and knew she had to kill the man before her. She could not let Kallie die.

"Ten seconds," said the man who had put her through so much agony and pain.

Kaidbri cocked the gun, and put her finger on the trigger. The cold black metal felt like the heaviest thing she had ever held. It was awkward and uncomfortable in her hand.

" God forgive me," she whispered and pulled the trigger.

* * *

A/N: So please review and tell me what you think. I may need a beta for this story, so if anyone is interested, please let me know!


	2. Fifteen Minutes

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

Pain laced through the hearts of the saints like white hot fire. Their Da lay dying on the cold pavement of the warehouse. The girl was staring at the man, not having killed him yet. It was fifteen long minutes. Fifteen agonizing minutes of watching the man's body spasm in pain. He choked and gurgled on his own blood. His hands would tense and clench up, then go limp until another wave of pain took him. It was fifteen minutes of hell that Kaidbri had never known. The fifteen minutes felt like hours to the two boys and the two girls who watched as the elderly man finally succumbed to the death that awaited him. Smiling, he closed his eyes and went still.

Conner and Murphy were beside themselves. They would be deadly silent for a few minutes, then try to scream at the men surrounding them. Then they would be silent again.

"Boss," said a man approaching the blood bath before them, " Jango is here."

He rubbed his index finger and thumb together, indicating that the man wanted money.

"Back to business," the boss said sighing. He turned his back to the two Irish men, and said " Tie them up together, and meet us on the western block. We need to be careful about this move. They're getting suspicious with all the killings going on."

The mafia moved, their boss surrounded, and headed towards a different part of the warehouse. Three men stayed behind, dragging the two girls over to the back of the chairs Conner and Murphy were tied to. They took the wire bindings, and secured them to the wrist of the saints.

"Any of you move, and you hurt the other," sneered one of the gunmen. They left to join their boss for the meeting.

Murphy looked over at the girl tied to his brother. She was the one who shot their Da. His blood boiled as he looked over his shoulder as far as he could to see their hands so close. His brother's hands and the girl who murdered his father. His eyes went to Conner's face which was pale beneath the blood running along his temple and cheek. He saw the look in Murphy's eyes, and shook his head. It was not the young woman's fault.

Murphy calmed himself, and thought about the situation. He had never felt a loss like the one he was just dealt. Even Rocco's death, awful as it had been, did not compare to this. But had it been Murphy who had to choose between his father or his brother, there was no question who he would have picked. As much as it pained Murphy to watch his Da die, he knew that if Conner died, he could not continue to live. Conner's death, in such a fashion, would be the end of Murphy as well.

Murphy took another calming breath, and felt for the hands next to his. He had noticed earlier that the girl, Kallie, was also being held with a wire across her abdomen. Her captor did not bind her wrists as tightly as the others had been, because he used the wire wrapped around her body instead. He felt blood on the girl's hands, and slowly felt his way to her wrist. She was shaking still, and his heart went out to her. 'She must be fuckin terrified,' he thought. Feeling the wire end tangled in with the rest, he gave a silent apology as he began to peal it away, blindly trying to free her wrist. He felt her tense even more, and heard a slight whimper. He could do nothing to ease the pain. They needed to get out of there.

Conner saw what his brother was doing, and tried to feel the wrists behind him. He could tell immediately, however, that the girl's were tighter and more tangled. He tried anyway, and felt the girl grimace in pain. Several times one of the gunmen would come to check up on them, and they stilled their hands. After about an hour, they came less frequently, and Murphy was able to free the girl.

Slowly, Kallie got up and flexed her arms. They ached from being in the same position and being dragged around. She removed the gave from her mouth, taking a deep breath of air. Then she pulled the rest of the wire away from her ribs and back. She turned to go help her sister, but Kaidbri shook her head and gave her a fierce look. Kallie took off the gag her sister, wanting to know what she was trying to tell her.

" If we help them," she whispered, " We stand a chance of escape. They can take care of the mob members better than we can."

Kallie nodded and quickly took the gags off both men. She then set to work on the one who had untied her. Unfortunately, her hands were shaking and she was having a hard time working her fingers through.

" I'm Murphy," said the darker haired one that she was trying to untie. " I have a knife on the inside of my left boot. Get it and cut the binds. I will let yer sister go as soon as I get me brother out of his."

Kallie nodded and did as he told her. He kept his word, and set her sister free as well.

" I want ya both ta listen ta me now," said the other brother, " Ya climb up on those crates over there, and hide yer selves. Got it?"

The girls weren't sure they could trust these two, especially after Kaidbri shot the man who was with them. However, the didn't see any other option. Someone would be coming to check on them soon, and the warehouse was enormous. They didn't know how to get out of it. Nodding, the two climbed up and hid. They watched as the two men talked for several minutes, and then went around the corner.

Kaidbri and Kallie looked one another over for the first time. No words were said, but it had been an unspoken agreement to not look at Lexi. Neither could stand the site of their beloved sister's body. Instead, they hugged one another, hoping and praying that they would somehow make it through this.

The two men came back sometime later. The girls watched as both boys arranged the bodies of the older man and their sister. Then they dropped to their knees, and whispered some kind of prayer. Kaidbri and Kallie exchanged looks, wanting to join them and care for their sister. Before they could climb down however, the men turned and crawled up the crates they were hiding behind. They sat on either side, but said nothing. Murphy put an index finger to his lips in a gesture to keep quiet.

What happened next was a complete blur to Kaidbri and Kallie. The warehouse was stormed by police officers and SWAT teams. They heard the yells of the mafia members, and the sound of gun fire. They both tried to peak around to see what was happening, wondering if they should try to get the attention of a police officer to help them. Before they were seen, the men grabbed them, and pulled them back. Murphy wrapped his arms around Kallie, and Conner did the same to Kaidbri. They quietly whispered in the ears of both girls that they needed to keep hidden and be silent. An FBI agent would find them later, and everything was going to be ok.

Kaidbri, nerves already shot beyond anything she had ever imagined, had had enough. She began to cry and choke down sobs. Conner tightened his hold around her and rubbed her back, attempting to soothe her. Kallie felt tears sliding down her own cheek, and grabbed her sister's hand. All their lives, they had been raised that the police would help and protect them. Yet in the worst situation they had ever been put in, and they were told not to call for help. Neither understood, but both were still in shock over the last few hours. They didn't have the strength to argue. Instead, they just cried and hoped that these men would not bring them further harm.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think


	3. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from this story.

* * *

It was a good long time before the warehouse was cleared, and agent Smecker, Duffy, Dolly, and Greenly were able to seek them out. Conner was starting to worry, as the girls that he and Murphy were with clearly needed medical attention. He wondered if he should try to sneak them out, but Smecker had made it clear that they were to stay hidden. These girls were now in serious danger with the Italian mob, broken up as it may be. There could be no chances taken. Conner and Murphy had wanted to destroy these men and make them pay for what they had done, but knew it wasn't going to happen that day. They were far out numbered, and their guns had been taken. It would have to wait for a more opportune moment. Instead, they crept into one of the warehouse offices, and called Smecker.

" I'm not sure where you two are, but you can come out now," they heard a loud whisper. The boys pulled the girls up and helped them down the crates. Smecker was standing a little ways off, and all four had noticed that the bodies of their loved ones were gone. Kaidbri and Kallie looked at one another, glad that they had said silent goodbyes to their sister, but still wanting to be near her just a little longer. After all, they would never see her again.

" I'm not sure what happened," said Smecker, not unkindly, " But this is a mess. You boys are going to have to disappear for a while, and you won't be going alone."

He turned to look at the two girls with him. " I am Agent Paul Smecker. I work for the FBI, and I know about what happened to your family. We need to get you girls somewhere safe. For right now, let's get you both out of here and treated for those injuries."

It was several hours later, after introductions were made and stories explained, that the girls found themselves sharing a hotel room with the two men, who they had come to learn were the Saints. The doctor who had seen to their injuries was a friend of Smecker's. He seemed more concerned about emotional injuries than of the physical ones.

" Conner, Murphy," he said to them as he was leaving the hotel room. Smecker had been a friend of the doctor's for years. When the boys had taken serious injuries during a job the month before, he had called him in confidence that this doctor would treat them privately, and without question. He was just another who became part of the small circle the Saints relied on to do their work.

" They are in very serious shock right now. This is the most severe I have ever seen. You must keep a close eye on them both."

Nodding, the two turned to Smecker and walked back over to the girls.

" I know this is impossible to comprehend right now," he said sitting on the opposite bed from the one the girls were sharing, " But this is important. Your parents were murdered yesterday so your home was taped off and investigated. I am sending the three detectives you met earlier to accompany you tomorrow. I want you to grab as many necessities as you need. We have to hide you girls until this gets straightened out. The mafia has many connections, and we don't want to risk them catching you a second time. As for Lexi, we will make arrangements."

They nodded their understand, though both their faces had gone white at the thought that they wouldn't be present for any funerals for their lost family members. They wondered what story Smecker would make up for their absences. Smecker rose to leave. He motioned Murphy and Conner to walk with him. " Go with them," he ordered, " But stay out of site. No one will question the detectives being around a crime scene, but you two might be recognized. Pack your things, a different car will pick you all up outside, and bring you somewhere safe. Good luck. I will contact you when I have more information."

Conner and Murphy nodded. As the door shut, both realized how exhausted they were. No one spoke as the lights were turned out. No one said anything as they dwelled on the misery they felt. Eventually, all fell into restless sleeps and nightmares that they knew would haunt their dreams for some time to come.

The next morning, Conner and Murphy woke first. They showered for the day, and ate some of the coffee and donuts that Greenly had brought for them. The three detectives had been their early, and waited outside while their four charges got ready.

Murphy hated to wake the girls, but they had to leave in the next hour. Kaidbri and Kallie drag themselves out of bed. The rest of the hour was spent showering and preparing for the day ahead. Conner and Murphy exchanged words here and there, but the girls said nothing. Each grabbed the clothes that had been sent over by Smecker until they could go home and get their own.

Kaidbri and Kallie were both silent as the car they rode in pulled up to the curve of their home. As they got out, they both looked upon the house that had been their safe haven throughout their lives. Hearts aching, they trudged inside. Kaidbri tried not to look around, but it was a lost cause. Memories filled her as she passed the living room. She remembered Christmas when her family would sit around the tree and exchanged gifts. As she passed by the kitchen door, she thought about the birthday parties and the mess of cake and wrapping paper. She thought about the time her dad had tried to fix the light in the hallway and had fallen off the ladder. Kallie had giggled, and helped him up.

As Kaidbri turned to look behind her, she saw Conner and Murphy watching them quietly from the door. Kallie was biting her lip, holding back the tears that filled her bruised eye. Her swollen face looked like something from a nightmare that Kaidbri never wanted to be a part of. She knew her own looked just as bad. Sighing, she took a breath, grabbed her sister's hand, and walked down the hall to get her things.

Conner and Murphy watched them go, and slowly walked into the house. To them, this was a home they saw on tv shows. The kind where the husband would kiss his wife goodbye for the day, grab his brief case and head to work. The wife would then go about tending the garden, or enjoying some time by the pool. Indeed, looking around at the pictures that hung in the living room, Conner guessed that they were not far off in their assumption.

Pictures of the girls together lined the walls. One had a toddler next to two identically dressed infants. Another showed the sister who was killed, Lexi, in a leotard and tights. She was posing in what looked to be a difficult ballet position. Another photo had a young Kallie with her arm wrapped around a horse's neck, and her check pressed next to its nose. On the other side of that, Kaidbri held up a flute, her face intent on playing. Pictures of graduations, proms, and with their parents continued to line the walls.

Conner touched a photo that looked like it had been professionally taken. The family smiled back, all sitting neatly and mirroring images of each other. It was almost perfect.

" It's a damned shame, Murph," he said with sincerity.  
"Aye. We need to help them as much as we can. But we need to take care of the men who caused this."

Conner nodded and the two turned as the girls came back out. It was easy to see, beyond the bruises and stitches, that they had been crying. Opening the door, they waited for the signal from Duffy that it was clear, and then headed to the SUV now parked by the curb. There new destination was waiting for them, where ever it may be.

* * *

A/N: I posted this chapter and the second one at the same time, because I'm eager to get the story going. Please leave a review. I will probably post the next one within a few days.


	4. Falling Down

A/N: I wasn't going to post today, but I've been a bit stressed with finals week and roomates driving me crazy. Soooooo I decided to finish editing this chapter. I will apologize now if the editing is slacking. I've been up almost two days straight with lab reports and research papers. I'm glad I discovered the wonderful world of fanfiction when I was younger to de-stress on. Please review, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Dolly was in the driver's seat as they traveled along the dirt road. They were about an hour and a half outside of Boston. Various campsites and log cabins were plopped in the forest that stood on either side of the road. It was many minutes later that Dolly turned down another road, and stopped in front of a log cabin.

Conner and Murphy groaned. This was not the hide out they had in mind.

" We're fuckin in the middle of nowhere, Dolly," complained Conner, " What the fuck are we supposed ta do out here?"

Dolly gave an apologetic look. "Smecker just gave me orders to leave you here. All the supplies you need is already inside."

" Fuck me," said Murphy running a hand over his face. The boys jumped out of SUV, and grabbed all the bags out of the trunk.

Kaidbri and Kallie had said very little along the way. They silently got out of the vehicle and walked up to the cabin. Dolly bid farewell, and left the four to get settled in.

The inside of the cabin was small. There was a basement that held all the food and toiletries they would need for at least a month. The kitchen was just to the side of the door. It was tiny, about ten feet in length and five feet in width. It was enough for a sink, a fridge, a stove, and a small table. There was a little bit of counter space next to the sink. Cupboards lined the wall above. On the other side of the door which the kitchen was open to, there was a sofa and a couple chairs arranged around a fire place. There was a small hallway which lead to two bedrooms and a bathroom. A back door lead out of the hallway to a porch filled with cut wood for the fireplace. It late in the summer, and the nights had not been cool yet. The next hour was spent situating the rooms and unpacking belongings. When they were finished, Kaidbri and Kallie sat on the sofa. Conner and Murphy joined them, each taking an arm chair.

" So," said Conner after a few moments of silence, " Since we are going ta be living together, why don't you girls tell us a bit about yer selves."

Kallie eyed Conner, not sure whether they could trust them. They knew of the Saints of course. Everyone had heard of them by now, but after the past couple days, Kallie did not know who to trust other than her sister.

" You first," said Kaidbri with a nod in Conner's direction.

Murphy smiled at her suspicion and began to explain. He told the girls about their coming from Ireland, and the bar fight that ultimately lead to the life they now led. He explained that both he and Conner did not kill for joy or fun, but for the will of God, who they served faithfully.

Kallie had been engrossed with the story, and looked to Kaidbri when she had finished.

" Bri and I are twins, too," she said to the delight of the Conner and Murphy. So far, the girls had not made any attempt at friendship. Conner and Murphy assumed it was due to the horrible events of the past two days. They were happy to seem some life come to their eyes.

" Lexi," Kallie continued with a twinge of pain, " Was a year older than us. We just got done our last summer class for college. Lexi just graduated last spring with a degree for teaching, and she had diven to pick us up. She was going back in a few weeks to get her Masters. Bri and I were supposed to be seniors this fall."

Murphy could sense the pain of the unspoken truth that now was clear to them all. The girls would not be returning to school in three weeks. It would take far longer than that to set up a plan of action and take out the rest of the Italian mafia that still remained. The boys new that from experience. If they went back, it would be a great risk to their lives.

" You can always go back another year and finish gettin yer degrees," Conner soothed. They both nodded, knowing that it was the only option open to them now.

" How old are ya?" he asked.

" We turned twenty one last February," Kaidbri answered, " Lexi turned twenty two at the end of April."

" Well," Conner said looking around the room, " Don't suppose either of you know how ta cook do ya?"

They shook their heads no, and he sighed. " I guess we'll all be learnin then."

Murphy leaned his head back against the chair and stared at the ceiling. ' Stuck in the middle of the fuckin woods, and we won't be gettin a decent meal anytime soon,' he thought with disappointment. This was going to be a long month. He hoped it wouldn't be longer.

* * *

Kaidbri climbed into bed beside her sister, and turned the lamp off that stood on the night stand beside her. She turned to face Kallie, pulling her knees up so that she was curled in the comfortable fetal position that she always slept in.

" What are we going to do?" Kallie asked her.

" I'm not sure there is anything we can do," Kaidbri said, " We just have ride this out and see what happens. Dad always said when something breaks, you pick up the pieces. When we can go back to Boston, I think we should try do our best to move on with our lives."

" It's not like we have any other choice," Kallie said, " But I was thinking. Can we leave Boston? I don't think I can go back there and ever really feel safe again. I don't think I can live in a place that has so many bad memories now."

Her voice cracked, and Kaidbri reached out to stroke her hair. " Just go to sleep for now. We will take it day by day."

Kallie nodded and drifted off to sleep, but Kaidbri tossed and turned for several hours. Frustration, anger, sadness, guilt, everything was churning in her mind. She didn't know where to cry or scream in anger. She felt the weight of the passed few days was sitting on her chest, crushing her. The air in the room seemed to thicken, and the darkness loomed around her. She breathed heavily, feeling like the world was closing in on her. Feeling like she could take it no longer, she crawled out of bed and stumbled her way to the door. Throwing it open, she ran to the railing and grabbed onto it.

Kaidbri breathed as much fresh air as she could and sank to the ground. The wood beneath her legs hurt the bruises and welts that had been inflicted from the beating she took. Yet another reminder of what she had been through. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the darkness around her, and listened to the sounds the forest made. Growing up in Boston, she had spent little time in the country, except when her family traveled. The sound of woods at night scared her, but it was a different kind of fear. It was a comfort to hear something other than the screams of her sisters.

Kaidbri jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her back. She looked over to see Conner staring at her in concern.

" What is it?" he asked sitting beside her, and pulling her into his arms.

Kaidbri shut her eyes, and did not answer. It was hard enough to breath without talking.

" Just take it easy," Conner said rubbing her back.

Kaidbri leaned her head against Conner's shoulder and slowly calmed her racing heart. She was able to breath easier, but she still could not stop the images that entered her mind. The horror that loomed and threatened to choke her again would not back down. Yesterday, grief and exhaustion had blocked it out. There was no room left for thinking and remembering. Tonight, it hit her full force.

" Tell me what is wrong, Kaidbri," Conner said softly. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back far enough so he could look at her.

Kaidbri stared at Conner. She studied his eyes and the tense worry lines that creased his forehead. She saw the tightness of his lips, and the way his jaw was slightly clenched as he waited for her to answer.

" I cannot tell you how sorry I am," she said with utter sadness, " Someone took my father's life, and I turned around and took yours."

Conner's jaw fell open, and he felt a pain in his heart at the thought of his Da. Taking a hand, he gentling tilted her face so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

" Never blame yer self for something that wasn't yer doing," he said as sincerely and forcefully as he could. " Da understood what it was that you were asked ta do. He did not blame you, and neither do me brother and I."

Kaidbri nodded and Conner knew she was still wrenched with guilt. Words were of little comfort for so much damage. Instead of trying to convince her of her innocents, he pulled Kaidbri further into his arms, and leaned back against the porch.

" Go to sleep," he said. He gave her no explanation for the way he held her, nor did he say if he would bring her back to her bed. Kaidbri asked for none, and instead tried to find some comfort from the man who was almost a stranger to her. She never would have been so rash before as to just fall asleep next to a man she hardly knew, but after the past few days, Kaidbri found she didn't care. She wanted some ounce of peace. She needed some bit of comfort, or she felt she would shatter into pieces. If that happened, she knew that she couldn't pick them back up like her father always told her to do. She watched her sisters beaten. She watched the life of one she loved so much ruthlessly taken. And then she took the life of another mere minutes after. Kaidbri could take no more. Burying her face into Conner's shoulder, she focused on beating of his heart. She put all her concentration into each breath that he took, and watched as his chest moved up and down. As her attention turned away from the tragedy she had survived, she slowly began to drift asleep.


	5. Hopeless Hurt

Kallie quietly turned away from the door. She had been concerned when she woke to find Kaidbri gone, only to discover that she was in seemingly good hands. Despite her current sadness, she smiled to herself. Her sister rarely let her guard down around people, having never really been open or overly trusting.

As she walked back to her room, she tripped over a lamp that stood behind the couch. Unable to catch her balance, she landed with a thud, hitting her head against the wall. She felt the pain shoot through her as one of her many bruises throbbed with the sudden contact. Kallie groaned and put a hand to her temple.

" Alright there Kallie?" asked Murphy leaning over her. She hadn't heard him come up or felt the hand that now rest on her shoulder.

When she didn't answer, Murphy helped her to sit up against the back of the couch, and was going to flip the light switch on when she reached a hand out to stop him.

" I'm fine," she gritted out, " It's just these damned bruises. They hurt."

Kallie knew she probably sounded like a child, but at this point she was beyond caring. She was sick of the pain, both physical and emotional. She was completely drained from the past few days.

" Let me help you up," Murphy offered. He took her hand and put the other around her shoulders. Walking back to her room with her, he stubbed his toe against the dresser.

" Fuck," he spit out, wishing he could kick the dresser and hurt it back. Kallie smirked a little, glad that she wasn't the only one having trouble moving about in the dark. For some reason, she felt like turning on a light would wake up Kaidbri, even though she was out on the porch. ' I must associate bed time with lights out time,' she thought to herself as she remembered the rule her parents had laid down when the girls were still in grade school.

Kallie walked into her room, and sat on the bed. Over the course of the day, she felt herself falling into a deep sadness. It was one she had never felt before, but she reasoned that it was the effect from all she had been through. Something about this sadness scared her though. She felt for the first time in her life a blank hopelessness. She felt as if she would never truly laugh and be joyful again.

Murphy sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Even with Kallie's face hidden in the dark, he could feel her tension and her pain. He recognized it, because he felt the same for his Da. With his own grief weighing down on him, Murphy crawled to the other side of the bed and dropped his head on the pillow. He felt Kallie do the same beside him.

" It will get better," he assured her, hoping that it was true. He remembered how he felt after Rocco's death. It had taken time, but things had healed. He had not forgotten, but his turmoil had eased. Of course it had helped when he, Conner, and Da had taken Papa Joe out in the middle of his court hearing.

" It takes time," Murphy added. Kallie stayed quiet, glad that Murphy had not left her alone. She knew he was also in pain, and felt slightly guilty for not offering any comfort to him. She also knew that she had none to share. The two days had been a living hell for her, and so consumed was she in the agony of her family's destruction, that she had no room to give for others. Sighing, she scooted closer to Murphy, and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him shift slightly, and he put an arm around the back of her neck. 'If only for a little while,' Kallie thought to herself, ' If only I can feel safe for just a little while.'

* * *

The next morning Conner and Murphy were arguing over what to make for breakfast. The only thing they knew how to cook were eggs. Kallie and Kaidbri assured them that it was fine enough, as they did not know anything about cooking either. Kaidbri set some bread that she had found in the freezer downstairs out to unthaw. She decided tomorrow they would try to make toast to go along with the eggs.

" So I was thinkin," said Conner munching on a piece of egg white that was brown from being over fried, " We need ta find something ta keep ourselves busy. There are a few paths through the woods. Wanna check them out?"

Kaidbri nodded immediately, wanting any distraction from her own thoughts. Kallie was about to say no. She was tired, and all she really wanted to do was go back to sleep. She was about to decline, but knew that if she did, Kaidbri would not go. Her sister would stay by her side. She didn't want to spoil her sister's plans and make her sit around the cabin all day. Kaidbri had been fidgeting all morning, and Kallie knew she needed something to do. Trying to look interested, Kallie agreed to go.

Murphy smiled at her slightly, happy that she was at least trying. He threw his plate in the sink, deciding it could be washed later. He put his rosary around his neck, and he grabbed a light pull over he'd found in one of the closets. On a second thought, he grabbed a small gun, and stuck it in the inside pocket of his coat. Looking over, he saw his brother doing the same. They exchanged a look, and walked out the door.

Kaidbri and Kallie glanced up and motioned for them to lead the way. They had changed into jeans instead of shorts, thinking that the shrubs and bushes would scratch at their legs if they were walking through the woods. Turning in the direction Conner had seen the path start, they headed north into the woods, wondering what they would find.

* * *

A/N: Probably won't be posting again until next week. Finals are almost done! Anyways, reviews are very welcomed :)


	6. Trail Travelers

The path through woods had been comfortable at first. It was wide enough for one person to walk through without running into plants, and flat enough that it did not require looking at the ground for roots and rocks to trip over. After a half hour though, it began to thin, and navigating became more difficult.

"Please don't fuckin tell me ya got this idea from fuckin television," said Murphy irritated, " I can't even fuckin walk here."

"Shut it," said Conner, " I hear water. Maybe there's a river nearby."

Murphy was about to shove Conner and tell his brother where he could stick that idea, when he suddenly heard the rushing of water too. It was several minutes before the path broke into a shrub covered glade. The sight of a waterfall, about twenty feet high, splashed into a small river below.

"Well," said Conner feeling pleased, "That's not such a bad little spot, is it Murph?" He gave his brother a small jab with his fist.

Murphy waved away his hand, and looked around. The waterfall wasn't very big, and the stream below it was calm. The entire area was covered with bushes and surrounded by trees. There was no path that lead to the river, but he was sure they could make one.

Kaidbri and Kallie had been quiet for the most part. They were still lost in many thoughts about the past few days, but now they looked around them in awe. The only times they had seen waterfalls, they had been at tourist areas and parks. This was the first they'd seen a completely natural one. It was quite beautiful to them both.

Conner began to wade through the plants that blocked them from the water. Murphy did the same, stepping down hard, and trying to create a path. The girls followed, being careful not aggravate their cuts and bruises that still healed on their arms. A bush with thorns caught Kallie's shirts and picked her skin. Kaidbri reached over, and tried to free her sister, but ended up with several caught in her own clothes as well. Kallie tried to turn away from the prickly bush, but only succeeded in stepping into more. The thorns caught at her jeans, and she sighed in frustration.

Murphy looked behind himself, saw the predicament the girls were in, and laughed. Conner gave his brother a quizzical look before he saw the two and joined in laughing.

"Say Conner," said Murphy still laughing, "Think the girls ever been in the woods before?"

" Nah," said Conner with a grin turning back to help them, "Think they're a bit sheltered."

Kaidbri and Kallie glared back at the two, not really angry, but wishing they had something they could argue. Their parents had sheltered them to some extent, but that wasn't their fault.

The boys managed to pull the girls away from all the thorns, but Kallie had several stuck in her arm, and Kaidbri was already trying to pull one from her side.

Conner took Kallie's arm, and inspected the small needles that had settled beneath her skin. He grimaced slightly as he had trouble discerning the bruises and the thorn holes. The thorns were dark like the purple and black blotches on her arm. He glanced over at Kaidbri, noticing she couldn't quit see the thorn that had pierced beneath one of her ribs on the left side of her abdomen.

"Murph, ya got yer knife on ya?" asked Conner. Murphy bent down, and pulled the blade from his boot.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Kallie as Conner brought the tip near her arm. Kallie had felt Kaidbri tense behind her, and now she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder as she came to stand beside her.

"It'll be the only way ta get those out," said Conner, slightly confused, "Haven't ya ever had a sliver before?"

"Yes," said Kaidbri with sarcasm, " And my dad used a machete to get them out. Conner, we don't use knives for that. Tweezers or something would be much more efficient."

Murphy rolled his. "Do you want them out or not?" he asked impatiently. Kallie sighed, knowing that having a knife scrape over her already banged up arm would not be enjoyable. She nodded, tensing as Conner continued to bring the tip of the knife towards her skin. She was surprised to feel hardly anything, save a few pinches and the pressure on her various bruises. She suddenly felt ridiculous for even worrying in the first place.

"There," Conner said, " Not so bad is it."

Kallie felt her face turn red, and muttered a thanks. Conner just smiled, and turned to Kaidbri. Kaidbri groaned, and pulled her shirt up just enough so he could see the thorn. She tried to stand still, but was nervous with Conner's close contact and the fact he had a knife in his hand. Furrowing his eyebrows, Conner put a hand on her waist to steady her body. He concentrated even more on the tiny spot, and began to scrape the top of the thorn. It was closer to the bone than Kallie's had been, and she felt her nerves tingle uncomfortably. It took Conner longer to pull the one out then it had to remove all of Kallie's, but when it was done, he handed her the thorn.

"Souvenir?" he asked.

"No thanks," Kaidbri said, throwing it on the ground.

"Well," said Murphy, looking again to the river, "Let's get to it then."

For the next several hours, they worked on clearing a path. It hadn't taken them long to reach the river, but they decided they may as well make the trail flat and wide. They pulled shrubs and moved rocks, kicked away sticks and filled in muddy areas with leaves and dirt. The girls gathered some of the branches and laid them on the ground as a bit of a walk way. They tried to set stones in particular mud covered patches on the ground so that the next time they came, it wouldn't be something to maneuver around.

It well into the afternoon before they were satisfied with their work. Hungry and thirsty, they decided to head back to the cabin, and save the enjoy of the river for another day. They wouldn't have to make a new path next time, leaving plenty of the day for fun.

"Guess who's turn it is to cook?" asked Murphy smiling to the girls on the way back.

Kaidbri and Kallie looked at each other, wondering if grilled cheese counted as a solid meal. It had in college so they supposed it could here, too.

* * *

A/N: So I said I wouldn't post until next week, but I decided to just post anyway. This chapter is kind of short, and so was the last one. I may or may not post chapter seven soon, because I would like to get the story moving a little faster. Reviews are helpful, so please take a minute or two and let me know what you think.


	7. Silver Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from this chapter, the previous chapters, or any of the following.

_

* * *

_

_Visions swam in and out of Kaidbri's mind as she saw the forest before her. She had seen her sister standing beside Murphy, but now they were nowhere to be found. Conner, standing next to her, looked worried._

_"We will find them," he said with some confidence, "We have ta."_

_As he said this, she suddenly saw the old man with the kind eyes looking at her, telling her it was alright. She felt the gun sizzle underneath her fingers. Red color burst in front of her vision as her own heart suddenly stopped. Kaidbri looked at her hand, and realized she wasn't holding a gun, but a warm, dark colored mass of flesh. Panic seized her as she looked to see Lexi, laying on the ground, half of her head missing. Looking back at the palm of her hand, the dark mass began to beat._

Kaidbri woke with a start. She took a moment to orient herself, and unclench her fists that were wrapped into the bed sheets. Kallie, laying beside her, moved restlessly in her sleep. A small whimper escaped her lips, and Kaidbri wondered if Kallie's dreams were as horrible as hers had been. She felt her lungs begin to tighten as they had the night before, and she wondered idly if not breathing for a while would be better than breathing ever again.

'Stop it,' she scolded herself fiercely, 'It was a nightmare. It's over. That night is over.'

She put her hands to her head, and felt panic spread throughout her body. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to be afraid of the darkness around her, but also not wanting to think of the images she just relived.

Kaidbri flung the covers sideways, and stood to go outside. She felt her hip collide with the night stand, but kept moving, using her hands in front of her to find the door. She felt her way to the porch, thinking of how much easier it had been to breath the fresh air the night before. Blindly, she stumbled out the door, and down the porch steps. She began walking down the road Dolly had driven up when they had first come to the cabin. The moon, almost full, lit the woods and the dirt before her as if it were a beacon, guiding her to some unknown destination. Kaidbri walked faster, hoping to find something on the other end of the silver lamp. Feeling the slightly cool air brush her bare legs and arms, she rejoiced as her skin prickled from the cold. 'I can feel the cold,' she thought to herself, distracting her mind. The whirlwind of thoughts and feelings were beginning to slow as she paid attention to the rocks digging into her feet, and the wind sending shivers up and down her spine. She had nothing but a pair of shorts and a tee shirt on. Feeling some elation at being rid of her traumatic memories, if only for a little while, Kaidbri began to run. She ran faster as she thought less about death, and more about the freedom the moon had shown her. Her feet pounded the earth, and she absorbed the pain as toes jammed against the ground and small objects dug through the skin of her feet. Several times she almost fell when her legs would bring her feet to an uneven patch of dirt.

It was several long minutes before she tired, both from lack of sleep and her lack of having any running ability in general. Kaidbri walked slightly away from the road, and dropped to the ground beside a tree. She wasn't sure how far she had gone, and she didn't care.

'Funny,' she thought to herself, ' I never would have been brave enough to be in the woods by myself before, let alone at night. I guess not much worse could happen that hasn't already.'

The last thought brought her dangerously close to her earlier nightmare, and she shoved it to the back of her mind, simultaneously shoving her fist into the tree behind her. Kaidbri felt her knuckles hit the hard bark, and felt some satisfaction at the warm feeling that was bubbling beneath her fingers.

Sighing, Kaidbri closed her eyes, and focused on the cool air that swept around her neck and blew strands of hair behind her. She allowed the sounds of the forest to lull her into a calm peacefulness. Kaidbri was half aware of the foot steps that approached, half asleep when Conner wrapped a jacket around her. He gathered her into his arms, and started back for the cabin.

* * *

Kaidbri blinked several times before she opened her eyes enough to see Conner looking down at her. She looked around, and realized they were sitting on the porch of the cabin. She felt a slight ache in her feet as she moved to sit up more. Kaidbri hesitated, realizing that she was sitting fully on Conner's lap. He shifted, allowing her to sit more comfortably.

"Ya seem ta like being outside," he said with some question, "So I figured puttin ya back in yer bed wouldn't be helpful."

Had Kaidbri not been so abashed at her nighttime run down the road, she probably would have smiled at Conner's thoughtfulness. Instead, she started to apologize for, once again, disturbing his sleep.

Conner put up a hand to stop her. " I haven't been sleepin much either. I heard ya when ya got up, and I saw ya walk down the road from the window. I didn't want ta leave ya out there all night."

Kaidbri nodded and moved her legs so that they were beside her. She slide off Conner's lap, and onto the porch. Conner shifted slightly so that Kaidbri had more room, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Ya havin nightmares?" he asked sympathetically. Kaidbri said nothing, not wanting to discuss her private thoughts. Instead, she looked at Conner, and thought about the Irish accent that was so think in his voice.

"Will you tell me about Ireland?" she asked, "What was it like to grow up there?"

Conner smiled and leaned his head against one of the logs that held up the roof. Ireland, the country of his birth and his family, was something his missed. Although he was happy in his life now, it would always be a place he cherished. So many memories surrounded him and that green country. Even having been gone for several years, he could still recount the smell of the air when it rained, and the feel of the sun on his face. It wasn't the same air that he breathed in Boston, and it certainly had been a different life. He and Murphy had changed so much, and Ireland was a big part of their past. It would always be a special place to Conner.

"Me and Murphy," he started with a smile, " We were always gettin into trouble."

_"I told ya ta just shut yer mouth, Murphy," Conner said angrily, "Why da a always have ta let yer temper get the best of ya?"_

_"It's not my fault," Murphy said, cheeks still flaming red with anger. " He went and got me in trouble for cheatin and I didn't do a damned thing."_

_"Yah, but ya didn't have ta say that ta the teacher," Conner reasoned, " Ma's goin ta be mad, yer lack of respect and all."_

_"I didn't tell him ta look at my paper, Conner," Murpy protested, "And I certainly didn't look at his. If I was goin ta be a cheat, I would of cheated off of yer test. Besides, I'm not a liar."_

_"I know that," said Conner. _

_As they rounded the corner on the way home from school, several boys stood in front of them. Without a word, the boy who had cheated from Murphy' s paper, walked up and shoved Murphy. Murphy took a step back, looking astounded._

_"Yer mad at me, Bryan?" Murphy asked incredulously, "After ya went and got me in trouble, too?"_

_" Ya shouldn't have fuckin said anythin," said Bryan, his friends watching the exchange._

_"It's not my fault the teacher saw ya," Murphy said heatedly, hands clenching at his sides. Conner inwardly groaned, seeing that this might to turn into a brawl. He braced himself, waiting for the first blow that would start the fight. Murphy and Bryan were of equal size so he would let his brother have it out with him. But if Bryan's friends tried to step in, Conner would have his brother's back. Conner eyed the other boys, and several nodded to him, understanding the situation as he did. He was satisfied that they would leave it to Murphy and Bryan until his eyes met with the last person of the group, Aiden O'Conner. Aiden was older, and by far the largest of the bunch. He of course, thought Conner with some dismay, would pick for a fight. Aiden always looked for trouble, and their Ma had expressed several times her dislike for the bad behavior he often displayed._

_Conner turned his attention back to his brother. Murphy seemed to have relaxed, and Bryan had as well. It seemed this would be a battle of words, not of fists, and Conner let his shoulders down a little. Their Ma would be upset enough when she learned about the way Murphy had cussed back at the teacher, and had called her a string of names that Conner was sure wouldn't be repeated. Ma would understand that Murphy was wrongfully accused, but she still demanded respect from them both._

_Bryan seemed to have calmed down enough to offer a half hearted apology to Murphy. Conner could see Murphy trying not to grin at his triumph, but just as things were almost all said and done, Aiden stepped in front of Bryan._

_"I can't believe yer just going ta give in ta this," said Aiden with some disgust, "The McNothings don't deserve an apology. They're Irish penny scrapers, and it's those kinds of families that make our beautiful country look like a trash bin for scum."_

_Murphy's fist came up faster than the other boy could blink, but it was Conner who hit Bryan first. He slammed his right fist into Aiden's ribs, and brought his left to jam into Aiden's stomach. He jumped as Murphy's right hook caught Aiden across the face. Suddenly, hands grabbed at Conner, too strong for him to push away, and dragged him backwards. He saw his brother similarly hauled back by a few of the other kids from their class._

_"My mother is a hard workin woman," Murphy spat out, "That does not make her scum. Ya may call us penny scrapers, but at least we are worth more than savin the next dollar ta our mother. I couldn't say the same for yer parents who probably don't even know ya exist half the time."_

_Conner grabbed Murphy's hand, knowing that they had caused a ruckus, and needed to go before everyone got in trouble. Bryan and the rest of the other kids scattered in several directions, and the two brother's headed towards their house, not bothering to look back at Aiden._

_It was six hours later, after a scolding and a good hot meal, that the boys lay awake in bed, thinking over the day._

_"Conner," said Murphy, " Ma doesn't know about the fight, but if she did, do ya think she'd mind?"_

_"Not sure," said Conner honestly, " We were defendin our family, weren't we? She's always talkin about how family is most important."_

_"Yah, but do ya think what I said ta Aiden was wrong? Telling him his parents don't care about him, and all?"_

_"I think ya have a temper, Murphy. I think ya need ta think things through before ya go and say it."_

_Murphy snorted slightly. "My temper? Yer fist was first."_

_" Yah," said Conner, "But that's different."_

_"I'm not goin ta let anyone call me scum," said Murphy, frowning in the dark, "I'm not goin ta let anyone tell me I'm less than they are. Or you or Ma. Everyone is equal, and those who say otherwise will get theirs."_

_"Yah," Conner agreed, thinking his brother's conviction was sound, "Aequitas."_

_"Aequits," Murphy said, smiling for the first time that day._

"Equality and justice are somethin Murphy has always felt the need ta protect," said Conner looking at Kaidbri, " After that day, he stood his ground when someone tried ta put either him or me down. If he saw someone pickin on a little kid, he'd always step in. He found it that day, but I don't think either of us really knew the meanin those words would hold in our future."

Kaidbri nodded, thinking over the story, and relating it to the life the two men now led. Kaidbri had seen the word tattooed on Murphy's right hand, but she hadn't asked what it meant. She felt a sudden gratitude towards Conner, realizing that his story had also made her feel more safe with the both of them. The brothers had always had good hearts. Laying her head against Conner's shoulder, she traced the letters on his hand, wondering what his own story was.


	8. Friendship Needed

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

Murphy groaned and put the pillow over his head as Conner moved about the room, getting dressed. It had to be early morning, because no light shown in the room. Conner had said Kaidbri had gone out, and he was going to go with her to make sure she was safe.

" Could ya be any louder?" he grumbled, hating to be woken up when sleep had been so difficult to find the last few nights.

"Shut yer mouth," said Conner, "I'll be back in a bit."

Murphy, not removing his head from under the pillow, waved a hand in Conner's direction. "Take a knife or somethin, case ya run into trouble."

He heard Conner rummage through the draw of the night stand where they kept several guns, and allowed himself to drift back to sleep, satisfied that his brother would be able to protect himself.

Murphy wasn't sure how long it had been since Conner left when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. He dragged himself out of his sleep, and pulled the pillow to his side. He rolled over slightly, and looked up to see a concerned Kallie, standing in only a tank top, and some extremely short shorts. Murphy did his best to look at her face, and not let his mind wander elsewhere.

" I can't find Kaidbri," she said with some alarm. Realizing her sudden worry, he smiled at her reassuringly.

" Kaidbri went for a night time stroll," he said, "Conner went with her."

Kallie let out the breath she had been holding, glad to know that her sister had not just disappeared. Of course she knew that was silly to think, but the last week of her life was something she never would have been able to predict. No one ever thinks that such things could actually happen to them.

"Have ya slept?" asked Murphy, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. He looked Kallie over again, this time seeing the dark spots around her cheeks and arms, able to view the damage in the light of the moon filtering through the window. The colors seemed to be turning red and yellow in certain spots. 'Her face would look like a Picasso soon,' Murphy thought, 'But more beautiful.' He felt suddenly ridiculous, and brought his thoughts to other things. The men who had caused Kallie such pain were still walking the streets of Boston. They still had to be dealt with, and Murphy had not let that go over the last few days. He had tried to talk to Conner about it, but Conner said there was no point in worrying until they could take action. There was no point in dwelling until something could be done. He knew Conner was right, but that didn't stop Murphy from thinking about it.

" Look," he said when Kallie shrugged, not really answering his question, "Sleep in here tonight. You'll be more comfortable next ta a good lookin guy like me self."

Kallie grinned and climbed into the bed beside him. Conner and Murphy had a larger bed in their room, and she was able to lay very comfortably without touching Murphy. She sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if a different room would bring less nightmares. It was hard to feel rested when she felt so drained from the dark thoughts that ran through her mind so often.

Murphy watched Kallie, able to only see parts of her body where the moon light shown. He once again brought his thoughts to her pretty face, battered as it was. Without completely thinking, he reached over and put a hand to her cheek, touching a particularly nasty looking welt that had formed on the side of her jaw. Kallie looked at him, not sure what to make of the gesture. She felt her heart speed up slightly, and wondered if he somehow knew how nervous he made her. She felt her stomach flutter as his face came within a few inches of hers, and he placed a light kiss on the bruise beneath his fingers.

"I'm sorry Kallie," he said, staring into her eyes, "I'm sorry ya had ta go through this. I'm sorry those men hurt ya, and I was not able ta help."

Kallie felt a lump swelling into her throat, and tears filled her eyes. Murphy pulled her close to him, and she buried her face into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, wondering at the softness of it, and the feel of her breath against him. He knew she wasn't crying, but just needed some comfort from the hurt and pain that she still carried in her heart. He knew that he needed someone to help and hold, because he wanted someone to feel the agony with as well. Conner was his brother, and knew his heart well enough, but Kallie was something a little different. He understood Kallie's pain, knowing it was so similar to his own. Feeling the sadness wash over him, he put his lips to the top of Kallie's head, and said a silent prayer for her. He then said one for his brother and Kaidbri as well. 'We can get through this,' he thought. And as he held Kallie in his arms, trying his best to be of some comfort to this beautiful girl who had become so broken and who's life had been shattered in a matter of days, he believed it.

Kallie sighed and turned slightly, not completely awake. She became more aware when she felt arms around her, and was unable to fully move. She stilled as she realized that Murphy was the one beside her. Looking around, it was somewhat dark in the room, but not as much as it had been. 'It must be just before sunrise,' she thought.

Kallie tried to shut her eyes, and go back to sleep, but she couldn't help thinking of the man next to her. He felt so warm and so safe. Kallie had always been so open hearted with people, much more so than her sisters. She knew that she had to hold back sometimes or she would end up getting hurt. Lexi had lectured her often enough on that, and Kaidbri had made it clear that she though Kallie was too trusting.

'He's being a friend,' Kallie said to herself, ' And even if he wasn't, he is only interested because Kaidbri and I are the only girls around for a while.'

Kallie sighed again, this time in frustration. Out of all the things to worry about, this was the last one she should have been thinking of.

" I hope yer not aimin that angry sigh towards me," whispered Murphy, who had awakened after Kallie's fidgeting.

" I'm sorry I woke you," said Kallie, "And no, not really."

"Well that's comfortin," said Murphy with a hint of sarcasm, " Go back ta sleep. It's still early."

Kallie wanted to roll her eyes, but instead opted to try and settle down. She felt more awake than she had hours ago, and figured her restless energy would be better spent getting up and ready for the day. Murphy squirmed slightly so that he was closer to her, and began rubbing small circles on her back. Kallie felt absurdly happy for the affection, and decided staying in bed would be more comfortable. Before she really knew it, however, her eyes became heavier, and she drifted back to sleep.

Kaidbri blinked several times and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. The shadows were no longer black, but a navy blue color, and the sky was beginning to lightened through the windows. 'Must be early morning,' she thought, noticing she was in the cabin.

Kaidbri moved slightly, and froze when she saw that Conner was sitting beside her, head laying on the arm of the couch. His body was twisted slightly, and her head rested on his lap, just above his knees. She wondered if his neck and back would ache later from the position he was sleeping in, and felt a slight amount of guilt. ' I shouldn't need a babysitter,' she chastised herself.

Conner shifted in his sleep, and his hand came down to rest on Kaidbri's arm. Kaidbri turned on her side, and snuggled closer to Conner, feeling all the world like a child. 'May as well,' she mentally shrug, 'Not like he hasn't taken care of me enough tonight already.' Kaidbri decided tomorrow night that she would have to try and get a grip on herself and her emotions. She couldn't go running off every timer bad feelings and memories bit at her. She liked Conner, and she didn't want to ruin whatever friendship they had started to build by becoming a burden. Kaidbri had shot and killed his father, and yet he still offered her his kindness. She would return the courtesy, and not keep disturbing his sleep.


	9. Hearts Torn

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

Murphy stepped into the water, glad to feel that it was warm from the bright sun overhead. He look over at Conner, who had just finished removing his boots and socks. His jeans were rolled up to his knees, and he had taken off his short sleeve shirt.

" Think there's fish?" asked Murphy, wondering if they could catch a few.

"Dunno," said Conner, stepping into the river.

The four had slept late into the morning after having woken up so many times during the night. They had decided to spend the afternoon down by the river, this time to take advantage of the summer afternoon.

Murphy looked back at the girls. Kaidbri had decided to bring several blankets, and lay them on top of the patch of ferns they had pulled up the day before. Both she and Kallie were laying in the sun, quietly chatting with one another. Turning to Conner, Murphy lowered his voice, and asked the question he'd been thinking about since waking up that day.

"Have ya heard from Smecker?" he said in a hushed tone.

"Murph, it's been not even a week yet," Conner said, shooting a glance to the girls, " Remember how fuckin long it was before we took Yakavetta out? Three months. It's goin ta take some time."

"Aye, but I wish he would give us somethin," Murphy said a little disheartened. Conner had taken a cell phone from Smecker before they had left. He was given a number in case of an emergency, but otherwise their instructions had been to wait for a call. Waiting was not one of Murphy's strong points, and it wasn't really Conner's either. They were both getting anxious.

While the two brothers were conversing, unbeknownst to them, so were Kaidbri and Kallie.

" We need to talk about what happened, Bri," said Kallie, "You can't just keep hiding from it, and pretending like it's not there."

" I know that, Kal," Kaidbri said with some irritation, " But I just can't."

Kallie stayed silent for a little while, not wanting to push her sister too much. As much as they were twins, and part of each other, they were opposite in many ways. In fact, Kallie and Kaidbri really didn't have much in common. Their personalities, talents, and likes and dislikes were very different. Regardless, they were sisters and loved one another unconditionally.

" It was always us against the world," said Kallie, " You, me, and Lexi. It was always us three, and everyone else."

" I know," Kaidbri said in half a whisper, "There was so much more we had left to do together. Lexi…"

Kaidbri stopped herself, unable to repeat the many dreams that had been spoken between them. She could not talk about how they had planned their weddings together, wanted to all live in the same area when they left home, deciding their children's names. They shopped together, worked at the same coffee shop, and had even decided on what college they were going to attend. They had always been a family, and had done everything together without undermining their own personalities.

" We need to try to live for her Kal," Kaidbri said as much to herself as to her sister, "You know what Lexi would say if she were here. She would tell us not to be sad for her, but to live our lives. She would want us to be happy, just as we would want her to be."

" How can happiness come after all that's happened?" Kallie asked, " I just can't see it. Face it Kaidbri, our family has been torn apart. Our lives won't ever be the same again."

Kallie swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, and she noticed it took Kaidbri a while before she answered. When she did, her voice was shaky.

"We have to try."

The sun beat down on both their faces as they considered each other's thoughts. Kaidbri had looked in the mirror that morning, and had seen multiple colors forming around her lips and eyes where bruises were healing. The cuts along Kallie's arms and legs where she had been hit with the wire were turning to scratches and scabs. The physical evidence of their horror would soon be gone, but Kaidbri knew the deeper wounds would never fully heal. The eyes of her once innocent and joyful sister were solemn and dead. Kallie had always been the more cheerful between herself and Kaidbri. She was always the first to laugh, and the last to get angry. Now Kaidbri couldn't find a spark of life in her sister, and being honest with herself, she felt none in her own heart.

Kallie's thoughts were similar to Kaidbri's. She knew that her sister, who had always been content with her life, now had demons that would follow her forever. Kaidbri had blood on her hands that Kallie did not. Kallie was not forced to pull the trigger, and take the life of another. Her feelings and her inner battles were completely different. 'What would mom and dad do?' she asked herself, wanting some way to help her twin. But she could think of nothing. Her family had been her life, as it had to Kaidbri. There was no medicine, no treatment in the world that would help Kaidbri forgive herself completely. Kallie felt utterly helpless.

Both girls were snapped out of their thoughts when Murphy suddenly swore. They looked up in time to see a loud splash, and a triumphant looking Conner. Murphy then proceeded to stand, and tackle his brother into the water. The girls looked at one another and gave a half hearted smile. They laid back on the blanket, and resumed their thinking. It wasn't much later that Kaidbri felt an uncomfortable silence settle around her, and she looked up just in time to see Conner two feet away from her, ready to pounce. She rolled over, attempting to make a run for it, but was too late. Conner grabbed Kaidbri, and hauled her over to the water. Murphy stood beside him, holding a squirming Kallie.

" You girls have been missin out," said Murphy, "The water is great."

And with that, he walked several feet into the river, and dropped Kallie, making sure she was fully submerged past her head. He laughed as she stood up, spluttering water and giving a nasty glare.

Kaidbri instinctively twisted to wrap her arms and legs around Conner. Conner felt a slight thump as his heart beat a little fast when she moved so close. He stared at her eyes for several seconds, before dropping underneath the water, taking Kaidbri with him. She let go, and stood up, preparing to extract revenge. Kaidbri was surprised when her feet were swept out from under her. She tensed, waiting to hit the rocks and dirt that had been under her feet, but she fell instead into Conner's arms. When they both stood back up, he grinned.

"That was not nice," Kallie glared at the brothers. She brought her hands across the top of the water, and splashed both boys in the face. Kaidbri joined her, and soon they were having a full out water fight. In the end, the boys won, and demanded being off the hook for cooking dinner.

"Oh fine!" exclaimed Kallie as Conner launched an onslaught of waves into the girl's faces, "Fine! I give!"

Kaidbri nodded her agreement, but added another good wave that hit Murphy in the face, just to make sure she had the last.

Conner and Murphy grinned at one another, and headed towards the grass to grab their clothes. They were even more pleased with themselves when they realized Kaidbri and Kallie would have to walk all the way back to the cabin in their water soaked clothes.

"Just you wait," said Kaidbri folding her arms. She gave them her best We'll-Get-You-Back look, and strode past them.

Murphy was still smiling when he look down the river into the woods. He hadn't noticed it before, but there seemed to be some type of opening in the trees. He blinked for a moment, the sun too bright in that direction to stare at for a long while.

"What do ya suppose is over there?" he asked Conner.

" Maybe we should check it out next time we come back," he frowned.

"Aye, we will tomorrow." Murphy shook out his hair, trying to rid the droplets that were falling into his eyes. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

Conner nodded, following Murphy in the direction the girls had gone back towards the cabin. He wondered idly if Kaidbri would be up again that night. For some reason he couldn't pin point, he hoped she would be. He didn't want her to be upset again, but he had felt better when he was able to talk to her. Kaidbri was so interested in him, that it made Conner feel happy to have someone he could share his old life with. It was pleasant to have someone keen on hearing his stories.


	10. Our Saints

A/N: I just got done watching Avatar for the first time. What a mind blowing movie that was. The plot of the story to me seemed kind of ordinary, and I'm sure done before, but well executed. The creatures and the entire creation of the world it was set in was just absolutely incredible. I give major props to the director, producers, and the rest of the crew for doing such a fantastic job. That being said, it is very late, and I'm tired. Please excuse the editing on this chapter if it is sloppy.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profits from this fanfiction piece.

* * *

Kallie ducked her head slightly as she finished washing the dishes and looked out the window. The sky above them was dark with clouds and the wind was kicking the leaves up on the trees. They turned over, showing their underside of a slightly darker green as they blew in the wind. Some fell of the trees and rolled along the ground.

"It's going to storm," Murphy said thoughtfully, coming to stand beside her. Conner nodded, his mind absent as he watched out the window from the chair across the room. Kaidbri went back to drying the dishes, her thoughts bobbing in and out of the task at hand. She was aware that soon everyone would be going to bed, and she had no intentions of getting up this night, especially if it would be bad out. She felt a tingle of fear as she wondered how sleep would come to her. Kaidbri mentally scolded herself for being such a baby. After all, she had gone through much worse.

Thunder boomed in the distance and lightening lit the sky. Several drops of water tinged off the windows, and Kallie went to shut the one that was open in the girl's bedroom. Murphy, likewise shut the inside door so that water would not come in through the screen door leading to the porch.

Kaidbri walked over and plopped on the couch next to Conner. Kallie walked in and sat in one of the arm chairs. Murphy took the vacant one, and all fell quiet for a while.

"What do we now?" asked Murphy, ready to twiddle his thumbs.

"Not sure," answered Conner. Thunder boomed, louder this time, and the rain began to pound down around the cabin. The darkness of the clouds crept over head, shutting out the daylight faster than usual. It wasn't long before the lights were turned on, and Conner and Murphy both lit cigarettes.

"Ya smoke?" asked Murphy, offering the girls one each.

"Nope," Kaidbri said, giving him a disgusted look.

Murphy shrugged, and went back to looking out the window. Kallie sighed, and began to riffle through a stack of old news papers that had been set beside the couch. She flipped one opened, and noticed that the date on the paper was a year old. Flipping through the pile, she gasped as she came across a familiar looking front page. Handing it to Kaidbri, she choked back a laugh as her sister smiled.

" The Saints of South Boston," Kaidbri began, grin never leaving her face. "Two brothers defend themselves against Russian syndicates and win."

Murphy and Conner looked at Kaidbri, and smiled. "Well", said Conner, " Did ya hear that Murph?"

"Wonder what happen ta those saints fellers," said Murphy, now reading over Kaidbri's shoulder.

"You guys have never seen this?" Kallie asked surprised.

"Aye, we've seen the papers, never really read them though," said Conner.

They spent about two minutes, reading the front page article, when suddenly lightening struck nearby and the power went out.

"Ah fuck," said Conner, "Murphy, know where the breaker is?"

"Probably the basement," said Murphy, "Got a flashlight?"

Both boys swore again, wondering if they could use their lighter to find their way to the basement.

"You'll set the whole cabin on fire!" shrieked Kallie, "And the fire department is a long ways away."

"Don't chance one of you trips and falls," Kaidbri added, equally alarmed that something, especially with their luck, would go wrong.

Conner and Murphy felt some irritation that the girls could not see how easy it would be to just fix the power, but both didn't want to worry them.

"It's almost time for bed," said Murphy, "Let's just sleep for the night, and we'll fix this in the mornin."

"Aye," Conner said as Murphy got up and headed towards the bedroom. Kallie and Kaidbri stood up as well, but when Kaidbri past Conner, she felt a slight touch on her hand.

"I'm not tired," said Kaidbri when she felt Kallie stop in front of her, "You go ahead. I'll be in a while later."

Kallie smirked to herself. "Whatever," she said, and headed towards their room. She glanced back into the dark, thinking over Kaidbri and Conner. 'Why should I get stuck alone,' she thought to herself. She felt her way to Murphy's door, and opened it gently.

" We should sleep in my room," she said excitedly.

Murphy choked back a laugh. It was completely dark so Kallie could not see, but he had no clothes on. He wondered if she would be uncomfortable if she knew that, and decided it was best not to tell her. Being careful not to give himself away, he felt around for a clean pair of boxers, and slipped them on.

" Yer awfully eager ta sleep with me, miss Kallie," he answered cheekily.

Kallie scoffed, " Don't let it go to your head, I just sleep better when you are in the room."

"And why would that be?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "Just the way it's been since this whole thing started. I guess I'm just used to it now."

"Ah," said Murphy, "I'm like a human teddy bear, is that it? Yer safety blanket for when yer all scared."

Kallie was about to ask if he minded, because she felt foolish for acting like she needed a safety net. Kallie always tried to be truthful though, and knew she really did need one. It was the reason she had come in to ask Murphy to sleep in the same room with her again. Kallie felt safer when he was nearby. 'Maybe that's why Kaidbri is becoming close to Conner,' she mused, ' He is her teddy bear, too. Needs a different name for it though, that makes it sound like we are incapable of taking care of ourselves.'

" You are not a baby blanket Murphy," she said with a bit of freshness.

"Oh no?" he asked. He had managed to maneuver close enough to Kallie now that he was within inches of her face.

" You and Conner," Kallie went on, " You are our own personal saints."

Murphy felt a warm feeling growing in his heart and he smiled. He brought his hands to Kallie's, and kissed her fingers, squeezing them to show his appreciation.

" Glad to be of services," he said with joy.

For the first time since the death of her parents and sister, Kallie grinned with a bit of happiness in her heart. She felt the genuine feeling spread over her face from ear to ear. It had been a long time since she felt some contentment, and she let the feeling fill her up as much as she could Sighing, Kallie tugged Murphy's hand and they both found their way to the girl's bedroom. It was a while after Kallie had fallen asleep that Murphy leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead. It was light enough not to wake her, but long enough for him to know that it meant more than just a comfort to a new friend in need. Kallie had his friendship, and she would have his protection, too.


	11. Different Lives

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

"What is it?" Kaidbri asked as her sister left the room. She wondered to herself why Kallie had not questioned her. Her sister had loved to tease her merciless about boys every chance she got, whether it was a friend or otherwise.

"Figured I would save ya the trouble of tryin ta sleep," Conner said. Kaidbri tensed, feeling slightly hurt. She didn't ask him to come sit with her those nights, and she had tried to apologize.

"I'll be fine, thanks," she answered crisply. Conner reached up and grabbed her elbow as she went to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Kaidbri," he said honestly, "Didn't mean for that ta sound bad. I like talking ta ya at night."

" Call me Bri," Kaidbri answered, not for the first time since they had been living in the cabin. Conner always seemed to use her full name unless she reminded him. He had told her that he liked the sound of it. "And I really hate to keep you up. You need a good night's rest, and its not fair I keep bothering you."

Conner almost laughed at her generous ambitions, but instead he pulled her down on the couch beside him. "Nonsense," he joked, " I was hopin ye'd want ta chat some more."

Kaidbri shrugged in the dark, and looked in Conner's direction. "Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Dunno," he said, " How about ya tell me about yer life this time? What was it like growin up in Boston and all?"

Kaidbri felt some hesitation, wondering if she could talk about her childhood and the life that had been just a week ago. It had been turned upside down, and she knew she wouldn't be able to discuss any recent memories that would still be fresh in her mind. Instead, she settled on an old story that would tell Conner about life in Boston.

" We weren't able to walk home as children," Kaidbri started, " Mom and Dad wouldn't allow it."

"_But mom," Lexi complained, " It's not like we're that far from home. I hate riding the bus, and we're too old for babysitters."_

"_I'm not arguing with you about this," their mother answered as she finished packing their lunches, "You're not old enough to be by yourself."_

_Lexi folded her arms, and kicked at the leg of the table, "It's not fair! Abby's mom lets her walk home from school, and she doesn't live any farther away than we do."_

"_I'm not Abby's mom am I?" their mother answered sharply, " You are nine years old, and the answer is no. I don't want to hear it again."_

"_But why?" Lexi cried, her anger and frustration causing tears to well up in her eyes._

"_Because I said so!"_

_Lexi had gotten up from the table, and walked out the door, slamming it as she headed for the car._

" _You girls are to get on the bus after school," she said turning to Kaidbri and Kallie, "Make sure Lexi gets on with you."_

_The school day was coming to an end, and Kaidbri and Kallie had been waiting for Lexi in bus line as usual. Their sister hadn't showed by the time their bus number was called, and Kaidbri wasn't sure if they should go look for her or not._

"_Lexi's going to be in so much trouble," Kallie said, "We have to go find her before she misses the bus. Mom and Dad will be mad if they have to come pick us up later, and I don't want to wait for them to get done work."_

"_We have to hurry," said Kaidbri, "Or we are going to miss the bus, too."_

_Waiting until the teacher turned her back, and making sure no one else was looking to tell on them, the girls scooted passed the line, and down the hallway. They ran towards the other door that the kids who walked home took when they left school. Several older kids were waiting outside the door, and they were careful not to bother them. The older kids tended to pick on the younger, and they didn't want to be bullied._

_Racing to the sidewalk, Kaidbri tapped Kallie's shoulder and pointed to where she could see Lexi, several blocks down, talking to two older girls. Kallie grabbed Kaidbri's hand, and they trotted off after their sister._

_"What are you two doing here?" Lexi asked angrily as her two sister's approached. The two older girls sneered at the two younger, not happy that they had interrupted their conversation._

_" We came to find you," said Kaidbri, " You weren't in bus line."_

_"Bus line?" asked one of the older girls, giving Lexi a dirty look, "You ride the bus? What a baby. I thought you walked. You can't come with us if you don't walk. We aren't waiting for you to go to the park and the store if you have to go home first. And you want to be friend's with us? Let's go Tina, this little girl needs to get home to her mommy and daddy."_

_The two older girls marched off in the other direction, not looking back at the three sisters._

_"Thanks a lot!" Lexi screeched, "Did you ever think I want my own friends other than you two?"_

_Kallie bit her lip as Kaidbri glared, now angry with her sister. "FINE!" she yelled, "Go find other people to play with. We just wanted to make sure you were ok!" Kaidbri turned, stomping the ground as she headed back towards school._

_"We already missed the bus," said Kallie unhappily, "We may as well walk home with Lexi."_

_"Fine," Lexi said, still fuming, "But don't either of you two talk to me."_

_The three girls headed back towards their house. It would take them longer to get home then either of them thought, because neither had walked the distance before. It was half hour before they were two blocks away. Suddenly, a car pulled up with several older looking boys hanging out the winds. _

_"Hey Hey," said one of the older kids to Lexi, " You got something?"_

_Lexi froze, not sure what the boy was talking about. She turned to look at Kaidbri and Kallie, and shoved the two behind her. The boy opened the door of his car, intending to get out._

_"Looks like a girl who's ma and pops probably give 'em some money for lunch," laughed one of the other boys, "And maybe some some extra just in case of an emergency."_

_" Looks like a pretty nice necklace that one's wearing," said another pointing to Kallie. Kallie grabbed the locket her and her sisters wore. It was silver, and in the shape of a heart. It had come from their parents when they had turned a certain age, and each one had the first letter of their name on it with a picture of their family inside._

_"Hey yo," said a boy in the passenger side, "We gotta roll outta here."_

_The boys jumped back in the car, tires spinning, and headed away from the curb. On the other side of the road that crossed with an avenue, a police car pulled around the corner. The car slowed as it approached the girls, and an officer rolled down the window._

_"You girls need a ride home?" he asked, concerned about the obvious fear the young children had on their faces. He also knew the girl's parents, and had a feeling they weren't supposed to be walking the streets of Boston __without a chaperone_. He would make sure they arrived safely to their doorstep. 

" Our parents were furious," Kaidbri finished, " They sent us to a private school after that. They were never fond of the public system to begin with, especially with it being over crowded with students and not enough teachers."

Conner nodded, thinking over how different life had been for each of them. Of course he and Murphy were several years older than the girls, but Ireland had been somewhat safer than Boston from the story Kaidbri had just told them. However, Conner and Murphy had also not lived directly in the city. The closest city had been at least twenty minutes away from their Ma's house. They went to school in a local village, visiting the city every other weekend. When they were old enough to get jobs, then they had moved in with relatives so that traveling to and from work wouldn't be so expensive.

Conner leaned his head against Kaidbri's, and closed his eyes. He felt himself drifting asleep and moved so that he was half laying on the couch. Kaidbri stirred slightly beside him, already lulled off to dream by the sound of the rain outside. Conner smiled to himself, and finally succumbed to a night of peaceful rest.


	12. Gray Rain

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

It had rained for a week and a half straight, sometimes thunder storms and sometimes just downpours. The girls had found several crossword puzzle books, and had just about finished them. Conner amused himself by reading, and spending the first half of his nights talking with Kaidbri. The two had shared countless stories of childhood memories. Murphy was beyond finding something to fill his time, and began pacing restlessly about the house. He couldn't take just sitting around all day when there was work to do. However, he and Conner had agreed not to discuss business with the girls around, and they were all stuck inside the cabin.

"We could play a game," Kallie suggested, tossing the crossword puzzle aside.

"What games did ya play as kids when ya were bored?" asked Conner, looking up from a newspaper article.

"Hide and seek," answered Kaidbri, " Lexi always won though."

Kallie did not miss the mention of their sister, and had noticed that Kaidbri had been speaking of Lexi more freely the past few days. She wondered if this had had anything to do with her late night discussions with Conner. The girls had frequently giggled over their new friendship with the boys when they weren't in earshot. They both found it interesting to hear each other's bedtime excursions. They shared their stories, but left bits and pieces out if it seemed too personal.

"Alright then," said Murphy, " Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who counts first. Porch can be a hiding spot and so can't anywhere in the cabin."

Conner lost and had to count first. He decided to go out, and sit on the top step of the porch to count. The top step didn't get hit with ran so he put his hands over his eyes and began saying the numbers out loud.

Kallie ran past her sister, and into the bathroom. She ducked behind the shower curtain, and went to shut the door with her foot, when it was shoved back open by Kaidbri.

"Let me hide too!" Kaidbri demanded, shoving her sister over.  
"Go find your own place," hissed Kallie, and pushed her sister right back out. Kaidbri cursed and went to look around the cabin. Conner would be done soon, and she was left standing in the middle of the room. Getting an idea, she ducked around the corner, and went down to the basement. She waited as she heard Conner's footsteps. He of course, checked the basement first, finding Kaidbri tucked back behind the crates of food.

" Found ya," he said stepping into the shadows. Only a little light filtered in through the half shut door, and she grinned as Conner poked her in the shoulder.

* * *

"Murphy's turn!" yelled a triumphant Kallie, who dragged Murphy out from under the couch. They had been playing hide and go seek for about half an hour, and all of them were sure the hiding spaces that could fit them had been used at least once. Kallie had another idea though, and she was excited to see if Murphy would be able to find her.

As Murphy came back in the house to try and locate her, Kallie put a hand over her lips, muffling her giggles. She had squeezed herself into a space behind the wood pile out on the back porch. She heard Kaidbri and Conner laugh, and snuck a peak to see the two drop on the couch, waiting for Kallie to be found as well. She jumped back quickly when Murphy came into her view, sure that he had seen her.

Kallie held her breath, waiting for the door to open. When it didn't, she peeked her eyes around the stacked logs again to see if Murphy was watching for her. Suddenly hands grabbed at her waist, and she squealed as Murphy, laughing, spun her to face him.

"Don't forget there are two doors," he grinned, rain water dripping from his hair as he smiled at Kallie.

Kallie smiled back, and impulsively grabbed Murphy's face. She stood up slightly on her tip toes, and pulled his lips to hers, locking him in a kiss. She felt droplets splash against her face from the water that had collected in his hair. His dampened clothes began to soak through into hers as he pressed against her, but she could also feel the warmth of skin radiating through his body. She shivered, delightfully getting cold and warm all at once.

Murphy fell slightly forward, kissing Kallie back fiercely, and putting a hand against the pile to stop himself from falling on her. He wrapped his other hand on the back of her head, and pulled her impossibly closer to him. He was left wanting more when Kallie pulled away, grinning sweetly as she looked up into his eyes.

" I'll make sure to remember that," she said with a smirk, and walked away. Murphy, feeling elated and shocked at the same time, walked back into the cabin. He felt himself grin, and knew he must have looked like a fool, but he didn't care. Conner raised his eyebrow when he saw his brother, but said nothing. Instead, Conner just looked over at Kaidbri and shrugged. Kaidbri shook her head, wondering what her twin had done now.

* * *

That night, Kaidbri sat on the couch with Conner. Her sister had told her about the kiss, and she had reacted exactly the way she thought she should. Kaidbri told Kallie that it had been rash, and to stop acting like a smitten teenager. But Kallie's reply had shocked Kaidbri.

"Try and live," Kallie shot back, " Who cares if you get your heart broken, at least you can love. I bet if Lexi were here, she would kiss them both, just to know she took the risk and took a chance. We are supposed to try and live, Kaidbri, you said so yourself. Well, that's what I'm doing. I like Murphy. I know I don't know him all that well, but I like him. And I'm going to enjoy our time here with the boys whether you are willing to or not."

Kaidbri had nothing to say to that. And really, if she were being honest with herself, she knew Kallie was right. Throw caution into the wind. Forget the cliché of life is too short, they had both experienced first hand how quickly things can change. Take a chance, and live every moment of everyday.

Kaidbri swallowed her fear, and looked at Conner. He had been staring at her, curious to her quiet demeanor that night. 'I respect him,' Kaidbri thought, 'But I am not Kallie.'

Conner felt the tension in Kaidbri, and wondered what was the cause. He hoped he hadn't done anything to make her nervous around him. He had tried his best to make Kaidbri comfortable in his presence. She wasn't a trusting person, and he only wanted to help. Not really sure what was wrong, he put an arm around her, and pulled her down so that they were both laying on the couch.

Sighing with some relief, Kaidbri wrapped both her hands around Conner's arm that was still placed over hers, and went to sleep. Conner shut his eyes as well, satisfied when Kaidbri relaxed against him.

* * *

A/N: This is as far as I have written so I may not update for a bit. I posted the two chapters, because I wanted to get to the fun stuff :)


	13. Darkness Descends

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

Kaidbri awoke with a hand over her mouth, and Conner, tense as she had ever seen him, putting a finger to his lips. "Quiet," he whispered, almost too softly for her to hear. She nodded, knowing that something was wrong. He crept silent as a cat towards the window, crouched down so that anyone looking through would be unable to see him. He peered out the corner, just enough to see without being seen. Several lights flashed in the dark, and loud voices could be heard surrounding the cabin.

Murphy appeared from around the small hallway, gun in hand, and Kallie at his side. She went to run to Kaidbri on the couch, but Murphy put an arm out to stop her. She would be in the path of the window, and she could be seen. Instead, Kallie locked eyes with her sister, fear very present as she thought over what had become of their lives just a few short weeks ago.

Conner looked to Murphy and nodded. Murphy tossed his brother a Beretta and motioned him back with a nod of his head. Conner slowly backed up, and crept to the couch where Kaidbri had stayed motionless.

"Pack whatever you two need in a bag," he whispered quietly, "We leave in two minutes. Stay down below the windows."

Kaidbri nodded, and slide off the couch. Conner followed her down the hallway, and all four quickly headed to their separate rooms. The boys grabbed two identical black backpacks they had gotten just two months before. Opening the drawer to the night stand, Conner took out two Taurus PT92s, and shoved them in two holsters. He slipped the double holster over his shoulders, and saw Murphy doing the same with his Berettas. He grabbed another small gun and stuck it in his pants pocket, as Murphy shoved his beloved knife into his boot. Looking around, Conner snagged several pairs of jeans and shirts. He shoved a rope into the bag last. Murphy snatched up a few bandages and some rubbing alcohol. They both looked at each other, ready for whatever and whoever had found them. This wasn't their first rodeo.

Kaidbri and Kallie grabbed some toiletries from the bathroom and clothes, shoving it into two camping back packs that had been left in the closet. They knew taking two hefty duffle bags would not be an option. Taking a quick look around the room, they both jumped when Murphy leaned in through the door frame and motioned them out. Kaidbri grabbed a loaf of bread, some poptarts, and a box of cereal on her way past the kitchen. Murphy scooted them out the back door, grabbing a pack of matches that had been near the wood stove. The all stopped when they'd realized that several lights were being shined towards the house.

Murphy silently cursed to himself as Conner ushered them back into the cabin.

"Out the window in the bathroom," he said, " It's small, they won't look for us to go out that way."

They hurried towards the bathroom, locking it as all four clambered in. The window was indeed small, and they would barely be able to fit their body's through it. Conner went first, landing on the ground with a thud. Kallie tossed him his bag and then hers, allowing Murphy to help her up and over the window sill. Kallie crawled out as best she could, hoping not to hit the ground too loudly, but Conner caught her safely in his arms. He set her down, and she picked up both bags. Kaidbri followed next, similarly tossing over the bags and climbing out the window. Murphy was just about to slide over the wall of the cabin to the other side when a pound sounded on the door. Hesitating, he reached a hand inside his jacket.

"Not now, Murph!" said Conner whispered harshly from below, "We don't know how many there are and we're not in a good enough position to defend ourselves."

Murphy didn't take a second thought, and slide to the ground. He landed with a half splash as he hit mud, and felt his foot slide forward too far. Kaidbri reached a hand out to steady him, and grabbed the bags. Conner was already heading in the direction of the path he knew that none other then the four of them had come across. They quickly headed in the direction of the river, all praying that they would make it their without guns being fired.

It didn't take long before they reached the river, and the boys stopped, looking in both directions. Murphy pulled out his own flash light, and tried to find a path they could take. All of them had been familiar enough with the one to the waterfall that the light was not needed. But the surrounding area was still full of ruts and rocks that any of them could trip over. They turned to each other, Conner taking out the cell phone Smecker had left with them. He was about to hit the speed dial button when a light in the distance caught his attention.

"We can't stay here," he said looking at Murphy. He then looked to the area that the boys had seen the first week they had been here. It was a clearing not too far off to the right that they had wanted to check out earlier. "Let's go," Conner said, pointing in the direction of the clearing. Murphy lead the way, and Conner followed behind, pulling out his gun. He checked behind them frequently as they made their way through the brush and shrubs, not wanting to be completely caught off guard if someone was following. They were almost there when the light the had seen on the path came too clearly into view.

"Duck!" hissed Conner, as a figured came into the valley. All four dropped to the muddy earth, breathing heavily and trying to slow their racing hearts. Murphy pushed the flashlight into his stomach, shielding any illumination that might give them away. A different light went over their heads for a brief second, and then turned away. The sound of the waterfall was the only thing any of them heard in the night, and they had hope that any quick movements they had made were not overheard. Murphy tapped Kaidbri and Kallie on the shoulders, waving a hand for them to follow him forward. They crept along through the woods, careful not to disturb the trees and plants enough to be seen. It took longer than it should have to reach the clearing as they squished mud, rocks and sticks under their hands and knees. They blindly followed Murphy to the clearing, using the quarter of the moon as their only lamp to see. From time to time, they would touch an ankle or foot in front of them, just to be sure they were still on the trail being created for their escapes.

Kallie squinted to see the clearing better. It was a mixture of flat rock and tall grass. It looked like it had been used as camping ground not very long ago. Whoever had set up tents or a camper in the area had not been their for some time, however. Some tree limbs shadowed the ground, and the water had left much debris on the sand lining the rock.

Conner and Murphy, without speaking made an agreement. They would stay on the other side of the field until morning when they could see better so long as no one approached the area. Neither liked the idea of spending such time near their intruders, but they were left with little choice. They didn't know where they were, and which direction to take. Grabbing the girl's hands, they headed towards the forest on the other side, each sitting next to a tree several feet away from the field when they reached it.

Conner sat with his back against the hard bark of what he thought was a maple. He pulled Kaidbri next to him, and she layed her head against his shoulder.

"We're staying here?" she whispered, fear evident in her soft voice.

" Just until morning," Conner answered. He pressed his lips to her temple, and rubbed her shoulder, hoping to soothe her worries as best as he could. He kissed the side of her face several times and tried to think of a plan.

Murphy, similarly held Kallie next to him, hand locked with hers. He held his other hand out, and tapped his brother on the knee.

" The cell?" he half mouthed, half whispered to his brother. Conner handed him the phone, shaking his head. Murphy flipped open the phone, and swore. They didn't have service. There would be no calling for help until they could find somewhere closer to civilization. For now, they would all be on their own, relying on each other as their only aid.

* * *

A/N: Well, I just finished the next chapter so I may post in a two or three days, depending when I get chapter 15 written. I am working all weekend so that may or may not happen. I hope I get the time, because I enjoy writing this story :)


	14. Forgotten Lamb

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

The sun broke through areas of gray clouds that scattered across the sky. A fog had settled between the leaves and the trunks of the trees. The water seemed higher than they had all originally believed the night before, and they wondered if trying to cross it was a safe option. They had moved down along the river, fearing that their foot prints in the muddy sand would lead someone to follow them from the campsites they had previously spent the night at. Gray waters churned, and it was clearly deeper in the middle than any of them could predict.

" They won't think we've crossed," Conner reasoned, " But that's if they even think we were there at all."

" They know someone's been there," said Murphy, hand on his chin in thought, " So they know we're around here somewhere."

" I can swim," said Kallie, " But I'm not sure I can swim that." She motioned with her head towards the water that roughly splashed up against the rocks.

" Alright," said Conner with finality, " We will travel 'til it is safe enough ta cross, and without bein detected. Any sign of noise, make for the river."

"Aye," said Murphy, "Let's go." The girls took the lead, and the two boys followed behind. As Murphy passed Conner, he felt his brother grab his elbow.

" Ya alright?" he asked with concern. Murphy hesitated, then shook his head.

" I don't like this, Conn," he said, his brow furrowing, " This is too tricky. How'd they know where ta look? And who's ta say they don't have the whole area mapped out already, lookin to find us. It's too easy for them. It's too easy for them ta catch us and the girls."

" Aye, I know. We're stuck 'til we get a hold of Smecker. We just got ta keep a good eye out."

Conner and Murphy both regarded one another, and then started off after Kaidbri and Kallie. Neither one appreciated the situation they were in now. Both hoped that they would make it safely away without anyone being injured, save the few who's souls would be sent to judgment if they dared to bring harm to any.

It was a about two hours of following the river that they decided to take a break. They were high up on a cliff, the river many feet below. The sound of rushing water would be heard above any noise they made so none of them felt the need to be quiet. Kaidbri sat down and stretched her legs several yards away. Conner joined her, sitting with his back against a tree, lighting a cigarette. Kallie walked with Murphy over to the cliff side, taking a break to watch the river below.

"How ya doin?" asked Conner, looking into Kaidbri's eyes.

"I'm.." she turned her head away, looking for the right words. Conner felt sadness in his heart, and put an arm around Kaidbri's shoulders.

"I'm tired of being chased like an animal," she said finally, frustration evident in her voice, " I just had almost all my family taken from me, my life changed forever, and now they still won't leave us alone. Kallie and I never hurt anybody. Why is this happening? You and Murphy, you are both so religious. You're such believers, not that my family wasn't, but why are we going through such hell? Is this God's will? The God that you pray to? The God that my parents have brought us up to have faith in?"

"I'm not goin ta sit here and preach ta ya, Kaidbri," Conner said firmly, " I don't know why this has happened ta ya. If I could change it I would. But ya got ta keep goin, and get through it. The worst that will ever happen in your life has happened. Ya just got ta get through the rest. Be brave, as ya have been this whole time. Eventually, everythin will be okay."

Kaidbri nodded, not sure if she was more angry or just flat out sad. She was miserable, either way.

Sighing, Conner kissed her temple, and looked around for his brother.

Kallie and Murphy were both looking at the two of them. He wasn't sure why, but suddenly his brother's face changed to something akin of horror. Conner heard a strange rumbling, and saw Kallie's feet start to slide back. It seemed as if time stood still for a split second, then picked up into hyper speed. The earth gave way beneath Murphy's legs, and his brother disappeared from his view. Kaidbri screamed her sister's name, as she too, similarly dropped out of sight. Conner instinctively grabbed Kaidbri by the waist as she went flying past him. He pulled her down hard to the ground and grabbed onto the tree as more of the mud slide let go into the water below. He yelled to Murphy several times, but could hear nothing except the splash and booming as land collided with water. He drag Kaidbri with him as he moved over the grass, and further away from the broken cliff. She struggled to free herself, demanding he let her go.

"Ya can't help her, Kaidbri!" he shouted, "Ya can't do anythin right now so just be still!"

"She's my sister!" she screamed back, both to be heard above the noise, and to let Conner know she was not asking kindly, but telling him to release her.

"And Murphy is my brother," he snarled back, " Calm the fuck down!"

The noise stopped, and Conner tried to get some of the slim and dirt out of his eyes enough to see the damage. The ground, once yards away, now ended just a few feet in front of them. He gasped, unable to stop the fear boiling in his heart. Even if Murphy and Kallie had made the fall into the water without injury, they had thousands of pounds of earth, tree, and rock to contend with on top of trying not to drown. Conner said a quick prayer, and then helped Kaidbri to stand.

Kaidbri felt the tears trickling down her face, and felt her heart throb with new pain. Her sister was probably dead. She could easily see how much damage had been done. One minute, Kaidbri had looked over to see Murphy and Kallie standing side by side, and a second later, they were both gone. The ground where Kaidbri and Conner had been sitting was still there, apparently stable enough not to follow what was in front of it. She took in a shaky breath, and looked at over Conner. His face turned her heart cold. She had seen Conner with sympathy and pity when he had looked at her the night's she had struggled to accept fate. She had seen pain in Conner's face after his father's life had been taken by her own hand. She had seen Conner get angry with Murphy, or irritated at something small those days they had spent together in the cabin. Never, since the weeks they had lived together, had she seen Conner's absolute fear. Not just any fear, but the fear he had for the life he was connected to. Murphy was Conner's twin, just as Kallie was hers. Doing her best to push aside the ice that was now surrounding her heart and swallowing her soul, Kaidbri put her arms around Conner's neck, and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, sinking into Kaidbri's embrace as if she were his only way of breathing. She closed her eyes as wet droplets hit her shoulder, and he buried his face into her hair. The hell Kaidbri had just spoken of living through was fast becoming his. Kaidbri hoped with everything in her heart that Kallie was alright. Conner's thoughts similar to her own.

'Let Murphy be alive,' Conner begged, looking up at the heavens, sun now bright overhead, 'Please, please, just let him be alive.'


	15. Protected Lamb

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

Kallie wanted to scream, wanted to swim, and wanted to breath all at the same time. Everywhere around her was dark. Hard, sharp things would hit her in the back and head. Kallie felt her fingers break as they collided into a solid object. Each time she thought her lungs were going to burn to ashes, some light would shine through the blackness that engulfed her, and she would gasp for air. Then it would start all over again. Kallie knew how to swim, but she had to know which way was up first. Again, she surfaced, and did her best to kick her feet, but something else hit the back of her knees, and she was under before she could blink. Her elbows and arms were suddenly by her shins as the river rushed faster and tumbled Kallie about. 'Make it stop!' she screamed in her own mind, 'Just make it stop!'

It felt like days before she was finally able to gain control of her body, and swim to the surface. She cough harder than she ever had before, and wondered if her lungs were going break or if one already had. She opened her eyes enough to see Murphy hanging on to an old log. He was swimming with the log in her direction, moving very slowly. Kallie did her best to try and kick her feet, but she was so tired. She blinked several times, wanting to just rest for a moment. She felt something entwine with her ankle, but ignored it, thinking it was some water plant. Kallie gasped in surprise when she was slowly dragged down under the water. Her arms flailed as she struggled to stay on the surface. Something else was pushing against her spin. It was heavy, like the thing that now had her by the leg. Green leaves danced along the side of Kallie's peripheral vision, and it dawned on her that what was wrapped around her ankle was the branches of a tree. Turning as much as she could, Kallie could see an enormous chunk of land with a maple, not very big, sticking out of it. That chunk of land was quickly absorbing the water, and sinking. Kallie took a deep breath as the rest of the mud pile completely submerged, bringing Kallie along with it.

Kallie fought with the branches, her fatigue and pain laced body making her well aware how dire the situation was. She was falling further and further away from the sun, and sharp pains shot through the fingers that had been snapped out of place as she tugged against the tree.

'I'm going to die,' she thought, ' This is it. I'm going to die.'

Just as she let out the breath that she could no longer hold, Kallie felt hands next to hers, struggling to free her. Kallie wanted to help, wanted to do something, but all she could see, hear, and feel was a quiet shadow. Something in her head, some small voice of her own thoughts, was telling her to move. Someone was pulling on her shoulders. She knew none of it, and sank into a deeper darkness, feeling the silence catch her as she fell away from the world.

* * *

Murphy pulled Kallie up next to him as he grabbed onto the log. Her face was losing color, and he knew he needed to get her to shore. They were both still going down stream, but had come to a calm part of the water. He had watched, horrified, as Kallie was drawn down by the dirt that had followed with them. Murphy was exhausted, but he found whatever strength he had left in him, and let go of the log he'd been using as a floatation device. He swam to free her.

Now, he needed to breath for her. Kicking his legs hard, Murphy eyed a spot that didn't look too difficult to climb out of. It took him a good two minutes to reach the bank. He began counting the seconds that went by as Kallie's face turned a ghost white color, some blue and purple starting to appear around her lips. Laying Kallie on the ground, he tilted her head back, and breathed into her mouth. He then put his fists against her abdomen, and pushed. He winced as he felt one side of her body sink in, ribs already broken. Murphy wasn't sure if she'd broken them falling, or if Kallie had gotten as badly smashed up in the river as he had. It took several tries, and seemed like hours to Murphy, before Kallie began to cough up water. He helped her to roll on her side as she choked and spluttered on the gray liquid that had consumed her stomach and lungs.

" Murphy," she said, voice hoarse and cracking, " Everything just hurts right now."

"I know," he replied, trying to slow his racing heart. He began to feel his own aches and pains as the adrenaline that had been pumping through his body subsided. He suddenly realized how absolutely tired he was. Still, Kallie had almost drowned, and he was not ready to move from her side just yet.

" Ya have some broken bones," Murphy told her, "Try not ta move too much."

"What about you?" she asked frowning, " How do you feel? You have a bad cut on your head."

Murphy, surprised, reached a hand up to where she pointed, and looked at the blood that was smeared across his fingers. He slowly moved his arms and legs, then poked his ribs and flexed his feet. Murphy knew he had some nasty bruises and cuts, but otherwise, the damage was minimal considering what he just went through. Kallie was not so lucky. He laid down beside her, his exhaustion and hers becoming overwhelming. It wasn't long before the two had fallen asleep on the side of the bank.

Kallie didn't know how long they had been asleep, but she woke to find her self quite cold and in a lot of pain. She realized it was evening, and the sun was setting behind the clouds. She tried to move so she could wake up Murphy, but her muscles were tight and aching. Her body protested any kind of motion that she inflicted, and Kallie eventually gave up.

"Murph," she said, "Murphy wake up. Murphy!"

Murphy finally rolled over and groaned. He blinked open his eyes and looked at Kallie.

" Christ, yer freezin!" he said, jumping up suddenly. He felt the wet clothes sticking to Kallie, and realized that the temperature had dropped sometime while they had been asleep. He mentally kicked himself, and helped her to sit. Kallie hissed in pain at the movement, but knew she would have to do a lot more than just sit up. They couldn't stay beside the river forever.

" I need ta take yer clothes off ya," said Murphy, "Yer goin ta get hypothermia in these."

"Ah, what about a fire?" suggested Kallie, not quite sure she wanted to be completely naked in front of Murphy.

" I'll get one going, but ya still have to get undressed," he said, attempting to help take her shirt off. " I'm sorry."

She knew she really didn't have much of a choice. Murphy was right, and Kallie had a feeling he wouldn't be wearing much either. His skin was becoming icy as well. She had taken off her shorts and shirt, and was glad when Murphy didn't ask her to take off the rest.

"I'll get a fire goin, and we can dry our clothes and ourselves beside it," he said, respectfully keeping his eyes on her face. Murphy then removed his own shirt and pants, moving quickly so that Kallie wouldn't have to wait longer than necessary to get warm. Murphy had left a box of matches in his bag, where ever it was now, but he still had his lighter on him. 'Wish the cigarettes Smecker had left for us hadn't gotten wet,' he thought as he threw the ruined pack to the ground, ' Could use one right about now.' He found some pieces of bark, twigs, and leaves to use as kindling. Then he searched for some bigger branches to burn. He started a fire a little ways from the bank, and helped Kallie to sit next to it.

"I'm goin ta look for enough wood ta burn for the night," Murphy said, "I'll be back in a bit."

Kallie scooted closer to the fire. It was an ordinary temperature for a late August evening, and nothing but a chill wind. However, being water soaked and worn from the day, Kallie could not generate enough heat to stay warm. She was shivering, and tried to rub her hands up and down her arms. Kallie winced and looked down at her left hand. The fingers were bruised and swollen. She could see the breaks on two of them, and wondered if Murphy knew how to set bones. Not that she wanted her fingers fixed at the moment, but Kallie had enough education from her health classes to know that not correcting them right away would be much worse in the end. If her fingers had already begun to heal wrong, then they would need to be broken again so they could mend the right way.

Murphy came back several times, and dropped tree limbs next to the fire. When he was finished, he sat down next to Kallie, and she showed him her hand.

"This is goin ta fuckin hurt," he said looking at her, " Ya ready?"

Kallie nodded, and Murphy set the two fingers. She cried out, unable to hide the pain she was. Kallie felt tears immediately spring up in her eyes, and heat flared throughout her body. Her nerves vibrated under her skin, and up through her wrist as the bones were pushed and turned. Blood pounded into the hand that was already sore, and the pain intensified. She bit down on her lip, hoping it would end quickly. When Murphy was done, the pain subsided almost as fast as it had come. Her hand still throbbed, but it was much more bearable.

"Next time we go into hidin," he mused, " I'll make sure Smecker leaves a couple of bottles of liquor and some beer."

Kallie, still doubled over from the burning in her hand, smiled. " That'd be nice right now."

Murphy pulled Kallie close to him, and tried his best to keep her warm. " Body heat is always a good source of warmth."

Kallie knew he was telling the truth, but she could sense his smugness as well. " I bet," she said with sarcasm, " Is that what you tell all the girls?"

Murphy laughed. "Just the pretty ones," he said, giving her a wink. He kissed her cheek, and helped her to lay back against him. Murphy leaned on the tree behind him, and shut his eyes. He didn't feel safe sleeping, but he knew that there was no way he would stay awake. Murphy's energy was drained, as was Kallie's. They both needed to find some rest, even if it was in the uncomfortable cold air and on the hard forest floor.

" I hope Conner and Kaidbri are alright," Kallie said, her breath hitting Murphy's bare chest.

" Aye, me too."

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

Murphy bent his head down, and kissed Kallie softly on the lips. He had been afraid that she was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Seeing her pale face and broken body had shaken Murphy to the core of his being. He had seen death, but only on the face of someone who was deserving or had come to terms with it. Rocco and his Da knew they were leaving this earth, but Kallie drowning wouldn't have been the same. Murphy knew the different forms death came in, but an accidently drowning was unacceptable to him. Rocco died for a noble cause, and his Da had been sacrificed so that the girl next to him could live. He would not let his Da's death be in vain. He had sworn to himself that Kallie would have his protection, and Murphy had every intention of fullfilling that promise, so long as she needed it.

" Thank you for breathing," he whispered back, and he kissed her again.

* * *

A/N: well, I think this is the longest it had has taken me to update. I edited this chapter three or four times, and I'm sure there are still some mistakes. I haven't written the next chapter yet, but it should be up no later than a week from now.


	16. Tough Love

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

"Conner," Kaidbri said in frustration, her anger rising, " We can't go that way. If we don't stay with the river, then we chance losing them. We have to try and find them."

"Look," Conner replied back, tone of voice becoming sharper, " We can't stay along the side and risk it collapsin somewhere else. And we also don't have the time ta create a new path through that."

He pointed ahead of them to where the river side became thick with shrubbery and trees. "Remember how long it took for us ta clear that path before? This would take days. We have ta go around."

" Why don't we just walk far enough into the brush area to a point we can cross through the water?"

" That would take too long, Kaidbri. We would have ta get off the cliff first."

"We won't find them if we leave the river, and we might get lost."

" They're probably walking somewhere, and not even near the river."

" It's not finding them alive that worries me about losing them."

Conner winced, knowing Kaidbri was right. If Murphy and Kallie were dead, their bodies would be somewhere in the river. He shivered at the thought, and tried to shake the images from his mind.

" I'm goin around," he said sternly, " Go whatever way ya want."

Conner turned and started off in the direction that would lead him away from the thick woods and water. The last thing he even wanted to see was the possible death his brother had faced. Conner mentally scolded himself, and tried to focus on where he was walking. Having negative and horrific thoughts would only make him panic, and he couldn't afford to do that at the moment.

Kaidbri watched Conner walk away, feeling hurt, anger, and some fear flare up in her chest. She thought they would argue until one of them won, and then both go. She didn't think he would just leave her. She had thought of Conner as a friend, and maybe something slightly more. Kaidbri felt her heart sink, knowing she had trusted him. 'This isn't the time,' she thought repeatedly, 'This isn't the time for this. Kallie needs me. I don't need him.'

Conner stopped a ways ahead and turned to look back at Kaidbri. She was staring between him and the river beside her.

" Are ya comin or not?" he asked, shaking his head when she looked up in surprise. 'Stubborn girl,' he thought to himself.

" No, you go right on ahead," Kaidbri said, not yet willing to give in. Kaidbri was still angry for the way Conner was acting, and even more so now that she knew he had never intended to leave her there. He just thought she would follow along when he had walked away.

" Kaidbri," Conner said making his way back over, " We don't have fuckin time for this. THEY don't have time for this. Look, we make our way around this part of the woods, and then we will head straight back ta the river ta search for them, okay?"

" Alright," said Kaidbri with some reluctance, " Let's get going then."

They walked for sometime, neither one speaking. Conner was lost in thoughts about his brother and their current predicament. Kaidbri was battling with her own emotions, wondering if she would know if her twin had passed out of the world they had shared since birth. ' I would feel something, wouldn't?' she asked herself repeatedly, ' I would know if Kallie was gone. I would sense it. There would be something. There would have to be something.'

"Kaidbri," Conner said, snapping her out of her hysteric thoughts. She looked up at him, wondering why they had stopped.

Conner reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from Kaidbri's face. He put a hand to her cheek and looked at her. " I know yer scared," he said, " I am, too. But ya got ta get a hold of yerself, now. Whatever was holding ya together back there? Ya need ta get that back."

"Alright," Kaidbri said, still unsure why Conner was lecturing her. Of course she was starting to freak out now. It was sinking in how bad their situation really was. Kaidbri been the friend Conner had needed as he nearly broke from the thought of his brother being dead. He was crashing, and it left only her to slow it down. Someone had to be voice of reason.

" Good," said Conner, his forehead creasing, " Because we have a problem."

"What now?" she asking trying to move away from him. He grabbed her wrist, and held it tightly. Surprised, she stared up at his face. He then turned very slowly and looked behind him. Without turning back around, he lowered to the ground, pulling Kaidbri by the waist against him. Their body's were pressed tight as Conner nudged Kaidbri in between two over sized rocks. Just as Kaidbri was about to ask Conner what he was doing, a twig snapped somewhere off to their right. Up ahead of them, leaves crunched the ground as a pair of feet stepped onto them. Kaidbri pressed herself further into the small space, Conner following her movements. He pulled away from her just enough to take out a Beretta, and kept his finger against the trigger.

Conner put his lips against Kaidbri's cheek and mouthed "quiet" against her skin. 'Obviously,' thought Kaidbri, rolling her eyes. She wasn't about to strike up a conversation when there were people walking around not very far from them. As she stared out the corner of her eye, a man with a rifle and wearing camouflage walked past where they were hiding. He seemed intent on searching where Conner and Kaidbri had just been, looking at the ground and up around the woods. Another man followed behind. This man looked younger, probably around Kaidbri's age.

"Do you see anything?" asked the younger man.

"Nothing right now, but I know I saw something," said the older one.

Kaidbri sighed and was about to move, but Conner held her still. They were pressed so tight against each other that she swore she could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He put his lips to her ear, and whispered so quietly that she wondered if she heard him right.

"We don't want anyone seeing us," he said, " They might talk to the wrong person. And they might shoot us on accident."

Kaidbri understood Conner's concern, but they were in no position to pick and choose for help. She stayed still though, knowing he was right about possibly getting shot. These hunters had seen something moving, and they were looking to fire. They just didn't know what they'd seen moving was two human beings. Surprising them would not be the wisest decision.

It was a long time after the hunters had passed out of the area that Conner decided to move. He and Kaidbri began walking again, hoping to get around the thick wooded area before night settled in. They both were eager to get back to the river and search for Murphy and Kallie.

Just as the sun was setting, and they had been walking for what seemed like hours, Kaidbri stumbled into a clearing with an old, rusted looking camper huddled between two maples. Conner kept his gun in his hand, and went to look inside one of the windows nearest to them both. He repeatedly checked the rest of the camper before returning to tell Kaidbri what he had seen.

"It looks like this camper has been empty for a while," he said as he walked back to her. "The dust on the door is thick, and the inside does't seem ta be much better. We should stay here for the night."

" What about Murphy and Kallie?" asked Kaidbri, " We haven't been to the river all day. They could be there somewhere…"

" Don't say it, Kaidbri," said Conner sighing, wondering if it would have been better to go the other way. "Come on, we can't find them at night anyhow. We'll start in the morning, and maybe we will even be able ta find a map."

" You should try to call again," Kaidbri said, " You have the phone, right?"

Conner looked at Kaidbri and wondered if he should tell her that Murphy was the one who had it last. He had taken it from Conner when they'd been on the run the first night. Instead, Conner just put his arm around Kaidbri's shoulders, and lead her to the camper door. It took a few tries, but Conner was able to get the door open with a few good kicks and the hard metal of his gun. He smashed in the glass, and pulled the lever upwards to unlock the inside handle.

The camper was tiny. On the right was a kitchen and a table. There was a small sink with a microwave on one of the shelves above. On the left side was a two person couch, and a bed behind it. There was a closet size bathroom that Kaidbri wasn't sure had running water to it.

" You don't think those hunters we saw earlier are staying in here, do you?" Kaidbri asked, fearing they would be snuck up on.

" Nah," said Conner, certain with his assumption, " No one has been livin in this. Look at everythin, half the stuff is fallin apart. The cupboards probably have mold in them."

Kaidbri went over to the sink, and turned the handle. It took a few tries before it budged, and when it did, brown water ran through the faucet.

"Leave it on," said Conner, " Maybe the dirt just has ta clear out. Although, I'm wonderin why we didn't see a water line hook up outside. I think it must be underground if someone used this as a permanent residence before. We need ta stay aware. Those hunters came from somewhere so there are probably more campin areas or somethin around here."

Both had decided it would be better to try and get what sleep they could. They had waited until the water ran clear, and then drank some. Kaidbri still had some food left in her bag, and they split a poptart and a slice of bread. Being dirty, still hungry, and very tired, both just climbed into bed for a night's rest. Kaidbri snuggled close to Conner, hoping that Kallie and Murphy were alright. Conner lied awake for hours, staring at the ceiling and praying that they would find their other halves alive and well. It was a long time before either fell asleep.


	17. Not Knowing

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

" So what way do we go?" asked Kallie, fully dressed and looking at Murphy expectantly

" Why the hell would ya think I'd know?" asked Murphy, smiling slightly, " How about we just sit here, seein as yer in no position ta move?"

"Sounds good to me."

Murphy and Kallie stared at each other, and then looked around where they were sitting. This area of the forest seemed to be more about trees and ferns than shrubs and brush. It was easier to see around the area than where they had been before. They had both gotten very little sleep, and decided to just get up when the sun began to rise. What little food they had brought with them was still in their bags. They had dropped the bags up on the cliff, and they weren't sure if they had fallen into the river or not. For all they knew, Conner and Kaidbri had ended up with them.

" Murphy," Kallie asked, breaking the silence, " You never really tell me much about yourself. Actually, we never really even talk at all."

Murphy laughed and turned to look at Kallie as they walked. " What do ya want ta know?"

" I don't know," she said with a shrug, " Just something."

" My favorite color is green, and I don't like vegetables."

" That's nice, but how about something a little more in depth."

" A story?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

" Sure, it's not like we haven't got the entire day or anything," Kallie said.

"Alright," said Murphy, " But we still need to stay alert, just in case. I'll tell ya a story about something that happened in Ireland. It actually is more about Conner than about me."

_Murphy came down the stairs, just as Conner snuck the bottle into his backpack. Their Ma was still sound asleep in the little room off the side of the kitchen. It was early morning, and the boys were heading out. Their Ma had forbid them to go to the party that Nora and Rylee were hosting. Nora's parents were gone for the weekend, and her friend had agreed to help with the planning. Everyone in the school would be there, and Murphy was determined to go. Partly because he didn't want to be left out, and partly because the two girls had shown more interest than usual in the boys. Murphy knew Conner only liked Rylee as a friend, but Murphy had his eyes on Nora. She was beautiful, with her strawberry blond hair and fair skin. Murphy couldn't help but look at her ocean blue eyes and perfect pink lips. She was every man's dream girl, and he finally had a chance to spend time with her. Murphy had been furious when his mother had said no to the party. _

_" A bunch of children drinkin with no parents around," she had scolded, " Yer not even teenagers yet. The answer is no."_

_" Let's go, Murph," Conner said, bringing him away from his thoughts, " If Ma catches us, we are in big trouble."_

_"We just have ta be back before the sun comes up," said Murphy, reassuring Conner, " She'll never know."_

_The boys set out to find the house that was only a ten minute walk away. They were careful to avoid being seen, at Nora's request. Rylee and Nora had invited everyone, but they made it clear that they couldn't be caught. Apparently, their parents had no knowledge of the party, and they wanted to keep it that way. The boys had only told their Ma about the party, because she hadn't bought their star gazing story. When the boys got to the house, things were well under way._

_"Hi Murphy," Nora said when they walked in, "Would ya like something ta drink?"_

_"Aye," said Murphy beeming, "Whatever ya have."_

_Several hours later, and Murphy was sitting alone outside with Nora. He couldn't quite see her face, because for some reason it had become blurry. She had been trying to tell him something, but Murphy was having trouble concentrating on her words. Instead of asking her to repeat herself, Murphy leaned over to give her a kiss. It was interrupted when his brother burst through the back door._

_"Time ta go, Murphy," he said, grabbing his brother by the arm. Several people ran past him and out the back door. Murphy staggered along with his brother, too drunk to keep up. _

_"Nora?" he asked, trying to turn around._

_" She's got to stay, I think," said Conner, trying to help his brother along, " A fight broke out in the yard across the street. One of the neighbors called the police. I'm not sure who it was, but we have ta get goin before they catch us."_

_Conner and Murphy made their way home. Murphy stumbled up to his room, Conner hushing him the entire way, and collapsed into the comfortable bed. His thoughts were on Nora as he drifted off into a drunken slumber._

_There was a sharp knock on the door of the room the next morning before their mother shoved it open with a bang. Murphy winced as his head pounded._

_"Conner," she said harshly, "Downstairs. There are some gentlemen here in uniform who would like a word with ya. I don't know what the fuck this is about, but mark my words, the two of ya will have your hides tanned for it."_

_Murphy watched as his brother's tense form left the room. He didn't miss the glare his Ma gave him, and decided it would be a good time to get out of bed. His mother usually made threats when they were in trouble, but she rarely carried them out. However, her tongue lashings were severe enough. He quickly dressed and brushed his teeth. He grabbed two pain killers, and stuck his mouth under the sink faucet to wash them down with. When he went downstairs, Conner was arguing with his Ma and a police officer._

_"It fucken wasn't me!" he said heatedly, " I had nothing ta do with it!"_

_"You were placed at the scene, boy," said the officer, turning his attention back to their Ma._

_"What's going on?" asked Murphy._

_Conner turned to Murphy and quickly explained while the officer continued his discussion with their Ma._

_"The kid who got beat up last night? It was Alan O'Neil from history class. I guess he is hurt bad. He's in the hospital, and someone told them it was me who put him there! They're tryin to say I hit him with a baseball bat."_

_"What!" Murphy exclaimed, "But ya didn't do anythin! Ya would never fight like that, and ya haven't got a problem with Alan anyhow."_

_" I know that, Murphy," said Conner his voice cracking from fear and anger, " They're tryin ta press charges on me. Nora didn't stick up for me, either." _

_Murphy hadn't missed Conner's point. Nora had traded in his brother to get out of her own trouble, and they both knew it. 'No more Nora,' Murphy thought to himself._

_That night, Murphy and Conner lay awake in bed. As they had so often since they were children, they turned to face one another both for comfort and to vent the day's frustrations._

_" This isn't fair," said Conner, "We left. Not only are we in trouble with Ma now, but it's a matter of legality. This just isn't fair. This isn't the truth of it, and everyone there knows it. I was nowhere near the fight."_

_"Not everyone saw it, Conn" said Murphy, not unsympathetic. _

_" Tomorrow at school," vowed Conner, "We start talkin. I want everyone ta know what really happened. And I want ta find out who's really the blame."_

_"Veritas," said Murphy nodding._

_"Veritas."_

"If you knew then what you know now," asked Kallie, as Murphy finished the story, "Do you think your lives growing up would have been different? Do you think the truth about how people really are, and what they are capable of would have changed your childhood?"

"I'm sure it would have been a more serious life," said Murphy, "But then again, we do what we do because of our lives. Everythin that we grew up learnin and believin in made us who we are today. If our lives would have been different, then maybe Conner and I wouldn't be the way we are, ya know? Maybe knowin all the bad and evil would have made us weaker, and feelin like we can't do much ta change the world. I think havin a good life growin up made us want ta help others have a safe life, too."

"It's better to not know your future, I think," said Kallie wistfully, " I think I would rather just enjoy my time now, and not worry about the inevitable. Had I known about what would happen to my family? I would have always been waiting for it, and the happy moments wouldn't have been as great because I would be more worried about not having them anymore than actually living them. "

"Aye, not knowing is better, and that's the way it should be."

" So, what do you know about fishing?" asked Kallie after a moment of silence together.

Murphy smiled, " Now, I haven't done that in a long time, but I think I can manage ta get somethin."


	18. Never Alone

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

Agent Paul Smecker surveyed the area around him. The cabin, where his charges should have been, was empty and luminous in the shadowed clearing. He looked again at the numerous prints surrounding the porch and windows. Putting his hands on his hips, Smecker turned to face the three trailing detectives.

" I don't know how they were found," he stated, "And I'm not entirely sure who is behind it, but either they were caught or they miraculously escaped. Search the area. Now. And don't miss anything."

He had become concerned when he tried to phone the boys the day before, and received no answer. Knowing that it was crucial to keep an eye on their welfare, Smecker had sent Duffy to come out and check on them. When the detectives had reported back finding a deserted cabin, Smecker had made the hour and a half drive out of the city to see for himself.

It was several minutes that the detectives took time to look over their surroundings and assess the situation. When Smecker eyed the three, they returned to his side, all of them noting the grim look on his face.

" Well?" he asked impatiently.

" It looks like they might've been caught," said Duffy, shaking his head.

"I can't see anyway they got out," Dolly agreed.

Smecker swore and ran a hand through his hair, turning last to Greenley. Smecker had always had an interesting relationship with this Boston cop. Although Greenley was bone headed for the most part, Smecker knew that the guy had an outstanding mind. He either thought outside the box, or too much in it. In a unique situation like the current one they were in, Smecker saw value in that kind of sporadic logic.

" The bathroom window is popped out, and there are foot prints underneath it," Greenley said, crossing his arms.

'Atta boy,' Smecker thought to himself, starting for the back of the cabin to look over the scene. He offered no praise for Greenley's assumption, knowing that it would only go to his ego. Greenley needed to be brought down a few notches everyday. It made him stay on top of his game, and gave him the opportunity to better himself as a detective. Without the harsh criticism, Greenley got sloppy with his work. 'Sloppy like a huge guy theory,' Smecker mused, wishing the kid would just take the time to think before he said the things he did.

Reaching the window, it only took Smecker several minutes before he realized that Greenley was right. 'The sets of two escaped,' he decided, 'But where oh where did they go?'

"I can track a crime scene," Smecker said, addressing the men before him, " But I can't track a bear in the woods. There are a handful of people in the area who often hunt. Get me the best, and tell him the Boston city police are looking for someone. No names, just show whoever it is your badge. Also, start asking questions and see if they noticed any strangers in the area in the last few days. Inform them that they are not to speak to anyone about this in case the ones missing are not caught, and that it is for their own safety. We don't need others jeopardized during our search. This was a large group, and I'm sure they didn't walk into this quiet forest undetected. It may be a small area, but these people know who travels the main road on the way into it. Go."

* * *

Kaidbri glared at Conner, not for the first time that morning. She and Conner had been arguing for the past hour what they should do about Murphy and Kallie.

" We are NOT going to spend the next five hours trying to search out this camper for something that COULD help us," she said, angrily crossing her arms.

" We don't even know where the fuck we are," Conner answered back heatedly. He had managed to keep his tone of voice relatively calm, but Kaidbri was starting to get on his last nerve.

" We already looked through the camper, and there is no map or phone," Kaidbri said, now putting on her shoes, "I'm not wasting more time looking when we should be after our siblings."

Kaidbri started for the door, but Conner grabbed her elbow and spun her around. "Ya think yer the only one who fuckin cares? You think its just yer sister out there? Ya have any idea what it might mean ta me? Its my brother TOO!"

Kaidbri winced away from the rise in Conner's voice and jerked her arm away from his hand.

"Like you fricken would know how it is to lose your family, and the only person you have left in the world is probably dead!"

Kaidbri shoved open the door and slammed it behind her. It was sunny out and the forest in front of her was bright with sunshine. She picked the direction she thought was the opposite of where they had walked the other day. Kaidbri hurried her steps, wanting to get away from Conner. 'Stupid jerk!' she thought to herself, 'He has no idea what it feels like to watch your sister die, and not know if the other is alive. What a prick!' Just as her sorrow, anger, and fear were boiling over, Kaidbri slipped on the long grass beneath her feet. She fell hard, jamming her knee into one of the old maples beside her. Kaidbri skidded on the slick ground, and the rest of her leg hit a broken stick, leaving a gash.

Too full of emotion to think, Kaidbri felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes. 'Screw it,' she thought, 'I have to find Kallie.' As she tried to get up, a pair of hands pressed down on her shoulders.

" Let me see it," said Conner kneeling in front of her. He pulled at her leg, but she pushed him away. He got enough of a glimpse to see that it wasn't anything serious, but he wished she would let him at least clean the cut.

"Leave it," she said, "It's not like you care! Kallie is all I have, Conner, and I won't be left alone without her!"

Conner stared at Kaidbri, slight sadness and something more in his eyes. He put one arm around her back, and the other under her knees, pulling her onto his lap.

" We will find her," he assured, " And she is not the only one you have."

With that, Conner leaned down and kissed her. Kaidbri, surprised by the sudden affection, stayed still for a split second before kissing Conner back. He pulled her closer to him, wanting more than they both could give. Their lips crushed together, all of the vicious emotions from the past few days held between them. Kaidbri grabbed Conner's hair, pushing his lips even harder onto hers. She opened her mouth slightly when she felt his tongue slide acrossed her lips, and deepened the kiss even more. He ran his up and down her back, wanting to feel every part, every piece of the warm skin under his hands. Kaidbri pressed her body closer to his, feeling the muscles in his chest tighten and move as she moved. It felt like the world was spinning, and she wondered if time had stopped or if hours had passed. The thought of her sister made her put a hand against Conner's chest, and they both moved apart. Conner's breathing was heavy and his cheeks were flushed. Kaidbri, too, needed a few extra seconds to catch her breath.

" Murphy and Kallie," Conner said, feeling the elation begin to drain as reality set back in.

"Yea," Kaidbri nodded, heart still pounding, "Let's go."

Conner stood up before he gently set Kaidbri on her feet. She turned to walked away, but he took her hand, and waited until she faced him.

"I meant what I said," he stated, running a hand through her hair, " Kallie is not the only one you have." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and felt his heart flutter when she smiled at him.

" Now, I tried to keep track of where we were walkin yesterday, and I think we need ta go that way." Conner, not letting go of Kaidbri's hand, lead the way slightly to the right of where Kaidbri had been headed.


	19. Angel Above

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

A/N: Ugh, I hate taking this long to update, but writer's block is kicking my butt right now. Sooooooo I am hoping it goes away quick, and we can all move on with the story :)

* * *

Kallie looked up at the clouds and her mind wandered as the day dragged on. Murphy was out getting more firewood to last through the night. She was still unable to move enough so that they could keep walking. She had tried several times, but only succeeded in a few steps. Murphy thought it would be best to stay put anyhow. They both knew their other halves were looking for them.

As Kallie pondered over the shapes of the clouds, something else crossed her mind. Men were in these woods looking for her and her sister. What would happen to them? And how were they to find a way out? She wondered if the chaos would ever end, and even if it did, if life could be somewhat normal. So much had changed in the past month that Kallie wondered if she was even the same person she had been when school ended. She thought about the few people she considered friends. Her and her sisters had always been so close that they seldom sought company of other people. Maybe on a Friday or Saturday night they would meet up with a few girls from one of their classes and go out, but otherwise, it had just been them. She wondered if saying goodbye to Murphy and Conner would be hard.

" Everythin all right, there?" asked Murphy, standing above her, " Ya look a bit dazed."

" Just thinking," Kallie answered as he sat down beside her, " What will happen to us?"

Murphy stared, perplexed by the question.

" When we get back to Boston," Kallie explained, " What will happen to Kaidbri and I?"

" Depends on what Smecker says," said Murphy, considering the question, " But I know I like havin ya around, if that's what yer askin."

Kallie smiled, knowing that Murphy would be friends with her, no matter what. It was a true comfort, and one she appreciated, but she also hoped that what was between the two of them would be something more than that.

"Murphy," Kallie asked, " Do you miss yer Da still?"

Murphy looked sideways at Kallie, " Yes, of course. I always will."

" I just can't help wondering," Kallie went on, face blank, " Seeing as I have lost all my family, I wonder if I'm going to lose Kaidbri, too. For all we know, her and Conner were found by those men. What if something happened to them, Murph?"

Murphy ran a hand through his hair and his face creased with worry. "Ya have had way too much time ta think. Let's try havin ya walk again. At least this way yer muscles won't be so tight."

Kallie nodded and let Murphy help her up. When she was standing steady enough, they both took a few steps towards a tree. Murphy held one arm around her waste, and she supported herself against him.

" Don't be worryin about what ya can't help right now, Kallie," said Murphy as they walked. " We just have ta take this one day at a time. We will figure it out."

Kallie nodded and continued work her sore muscles, hoping that her sister and Conner were both safe.

Conner stared at the sight before him. He and Kaidbri had been walking for hours, and still neither could hear the river. Yet he had stumbled upon something that he thought might be a clue to where his brother and his friend were located.

" Please explain this again?" asked Kaidbri, one hand on her hip, the other laced through Conner's arm.

Conner pointed to the mixture of pine cones, leaves, and twigs.

"Look at the shape of it," he said, " It looks like a cross. The one Jesus was crucified on."

Kaidbri shook her head, looking at Conner like he had gone mad. " Alright, so for some reason it looks like a cross. You think this is a sign that our siblings are that way?"

They had both been walking and decided to stop for a break when Conner had spotted the odd looking mess before them. It was on the left side of their path, and he had immediately taken it as a sign. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he had received a message from above. In their dire need, he fully believed that someone up there was talking to them now. Kaidbri was skeptical.

" I hope your right about this, Conn," said Kaidbri with a sigh. She gave in to his insistent pleas that they start walking to the left of their original path. Kaidbri hoped that neither of their twins was hurt, and that time was running against them. She knew Conner had a strong faith, and she felt slightly guilty for showing the mistrust she held about it, but she also knew that they were lost. They had been wandering for that last few hours looking for the river, and it was nowhere to be found.

It was sometime later that Kaidbri heard the familiar rushing of water, and stared dumb founded at Conner. Conner smirked as they walked a ways further and emerged from the trees to find the river in front of them.

"Told ya," he said, walking along the bank. In this part of the woods, the river met with the edge of the bank, and the trees were spread out further. The water was still moving a little fast for their comfort, but it was better than it had been the last time they saw it. Finding a little cove along the river, Conner settled by the edge of it.

" We should camp out here for the night," he stated, " It's gettin dark. We won't be able to search for them at night. I'm goin ta wash up, and then grab us some wood for a fire."

Kaidbri nodded and watched as Conner pulled off his shirt. She couldn't help but stare at the muscles she had felt earlier beneath his clothes. When Conner began to unbuckle his pants, she felt her face burn and turned away. She was surprised when his arms wrapped around her.

" Ya can joy me if ya like," he said with a chuckle and walked away. Kaidbri took a breath to steadying herself, and slowly removed her clothes.

"Conner MacManus," she said without turning around, " Don't you dare look."

Conner laughed, keeping his back to Kaidbri until she slide in the water. It was dusk now, and the cove they were in was sheltered by trees. The shadows kept the water dark, and neither could see below the water's surface.

" Refreshin isn't it?" Conner asked, trying very hard to keep personal space open. He had earned most of Kaidbri's trust, and he intended to keep it. He didn't want to do anything that might scare her away. To his utter delight though, Kaidbri seemed comfortable enough.

She smiled at him and rubbed at her skin under the water. Getting some of the grim from the last few days off felt great.

"There's probably soap in one of the bags if you wouldn't mind getting it," she said, looking away from Conner as he began climbing out. Kaidbri felt the blush on her cheeks and silently cursed at herself for being so obviously bashful. She hoped Conner didn't notice. He rummaged through the bags, and tossed her the bar that had been in the cardboard box at the bottom of the backpack she carried.

After washing up, and Conner again giving Kaidbri some privacy, he gathered some firewood and they settled in for the night. They had changed their clothes, and used the backpacks for pillows. Kaidbri laid her head against Conner's shoulder. She smiled as he gently traced kisses along the side of her head and down her neck. His hands brushed along the side of her waste, and found their way up under her shirt. His lips found a way to hers, and they melted into one another. Conner's fingers traced their way to the button on her jeans, and he stopped himself when he felt Kaidbri tense beneath him. Forcing himself to calm down, he kissed Kaidbri for one long moment, and turned so that he could rest his head back on the pillow.

Kaidbri tried to slow her breathing, and closed her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing with Conner. She had been with a boy once, and things hadn't turned out that great. As a result, she was much more careful with who she got close to. It was always Kallie who's open heart allowed for easy relationships with other people. Yet Kaidbri felt more at ease with Conner than she ever had with anyone else. She sighed and tried her best to stop the onslaught of thoughts about Kallie, Conner, and Murphy. Tomorrow would be a long day, and she needed to get some sleep.


	20. Finding Twins

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction

* * *

Conner and Kaidbri had spent the better part of the day wandering the river before they came upon the sight of Kallie. They had almost missed her, as she was on the other side of the river and behind several trees. Kaidbri, wondering if yelling their current location was a wise decision, decided they should just swim across.

"It doesn't look as bad here," she stated, focusing on the water, "We can swim this."

Conner could feel Kaidbri's elation at having found her sister alive. Indeed, when they were half way across, Murphy's face sent his mind in a whirlwind as he realized the brother that stood on the opposite shoreline was alive and looking well. Conner swam faster, wanting to check for himself that his brother was not injured.

Kaidbri and Conner pulled themselves out of the water, and Kaidbri immediately went to her sister. She could see right away that Kallie had been hurt in the fall.

Kallie threw her arms around Kaidbri and both girls said nothing for several seconds.

" How badly are you hurt?" Kaidbri asked, pulling away from Kallie.

Conner, who was satisfied that Murphy was alright, now turned his attention to Kallie.

"Aye, ya look a bit bruised," he said, kneeling down to look over her broken fingers.

" Murphy set them," she said, her happiness at seeing Kaidbri overcoming whatever pain she was still in.

"How the fuck did ya find us?" asked Murphy, standing behind Conner.

" A couple of pine cones and some sticks," Conner answered, smiling at Kaidbri. Murphy gave Conner a look, but decided not to ask. Whatever had lead his brother and friend to this spot didn't matter, because they were here now. And now that they were together again, they had to figure out their current situation.

" What the fuck is the plan, brother, seein as ya have had some time ta think?" asked Conner, still checking Kallie's various cuts and bruises.

" I was thinkin we find someone and ask for directions," said Murphy, " Might not be a good idea ta draw attention to us, but what else are we goin ta do?"

" Aye, we need ta find a way out before we can take care this mess with the mob," agreed Conner.

Kaidbri stared at her sister, wondering how they were even going to move with the shape she was in. She knew they needed a way out and soon. They had barely eaten or slept over the last few days. And now her sister was hurt.

" You guys should go look for someone," Kaidbri said, " I will stay with Kallie."

Both boys were ready to protest at leaving the girls alone, but Kaidbri cut them short of their argument.

"Kallie can't walk like this," she said, " And I'm not leaving her all by herself. Go for a few hours and then come back. Mark the trail with something so you don't get lost."

Murphy sighed and realized the logic behind Kaidbri's plan. It wasn't safe for just one person to go out looking, but it would be a bad idea to try and force Kallie to walk around. She was already injured and walking too far would only make it worse. Plus she would be slow and it would only increase the danger they were in if the wrong people stumbled upon them. Murphy didn't want the girls in the way in case a gun fight started.

"Alright," said Conner, " But ya need ta get out of sight. And I'm leavin ya with a gun just in case."

"What?" asked Kaidbri, " I don't know how to shoot a gun and neither does Kallie."

Conner took out a smaller gun that he kept in his boot, and attempted to give Kaidbri a quick lesson. He felt uneasy leaving the girls by themselves, and knew that if she had to shoot, she would probably miss. But he felt one badly aimed and fired bullet was better than no bullet at all, should danger find them.

" We will only be gone for two hours," said Conner, "If we can't find someone in that time, then we will be back. Try ta come up with another plan in case this one doesn't work."

* * *

Agent Paul Smecker followed the man in front of him, sure that this was where they needed to go.

" My son and I saw the footprints just over here. We followed the noise a ways before we stopped to head back home. The river aint safe over there."

"Why not?" asked Smecker, looking around the woods.

"Been breaking by the cliffs all summer. Told my boy to stay out of it until fall. Usually then the ground is more steady in these parts."

"Did you hear anything the day you were hunting?" Smecker asked, turning his attention to the burly looking man.

" Didn't hear a damn thing," he said, "But I saw a lot of dirt in the air not far from here. Might've been the breaking from the river. Maybe whoever your looking for was there."

" Thank you for the help and information," Smecker said, "If you find out anything else, call this number."

Smecker handed him a card with his name and information on it. " Someone will contact me, but don't give out any information until you talk to me first, understand?"

The man nodded, and went on his way. He had showed Smecker the trail he and his son always traveled so that Smecker would not become lost. Smecker had sent Dolly and Duffy to search the main road while Greenley was sent on a coffee and food run. They couldn't think on empty stomachs.

Heading towards the area the hunter had told him about, Smecker wondered if the four had fallen into the river. The previous few days had been spent tracking the four on the trail they had left. The hunters here were good, and Smecker was greatful for the help they provided. When he reached the sight, he knew that it was probable. As he stood by the broken cliff, a black bag he recognized as one of the boys hung from a half snapped twig next to the jagged terrain. Being careful not to disrupted the unstable earth, Smecker reached over and plucked the bad from the ridge. Whatever had been inside was now gone, for the bottom had been torn in several places.

Smecker looked down at the water below. He, Dolly, and Duffy were going to be very busy in the next few hours.


	21. Finding Danger

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

"Do you remember when we were kids, and we would build forts out of the bed sheets and chairs from the kitchen?" Kaidbri asked. She and Kallie had been alone for at least an hour, and neither of them had really said much. There wasn't much they could say at this point. Neither had a plan and neither knew what the next few hours would bring, let alone the next few days. They had no idea where they were or who was out there looking for them. Any plan of action was a blind lead in a new direction. Kaidbri and Kallie both realized it was a path they might have to take, and the trail they had been taking all along.

"Yea," said Kallie, " If it was raining outside we always built a fort to play in."

" Remember when we would sneak around the house pretending we were on some kind of mission?"

" Ha! Those days were a lot easier," said Kallie with a smile, " Look how different the missions are now. Life or death."

" Lexi always lead us around like a troop commander," grinned Kaidbri, " I bet if she were here, she would know what to do."

" What do you think she would say, though, Bri," Kallie asked, " Even this would have been too deep of a situation for her to handle."

They sat quietly for a while, both lost in thoughts of times past. Kallie remembered vividly the time Lexi had snuck them around the house and into their parents office.

_The office had been off limits since as long as the girls could remember. Lexi had snuck in and climbed up on the desk. She had seen the computer her parents had brought home and had wanted to see what it did. It was a replacement for the old computer her father constantly complained about. Lexi had peeked around the corner several days ago to see her father playing some kind of game. Different colored squares and rectangles dropped from the top of a black box and stacked at the bottom. From what Lexi had seen, the shapes were supposed to fit together._

_" Come on guys," said Lexi to the twins, " It looked like fun, and Mommy will be on the phone for hours with Aunt Beth. She's sick so Mommy will want to try and make her feel better."_

_" Alright Lexi," said Kallie, " But we have to hurry!"_

Kallie smiled as she remembered her father walking into the room while they were figuring out the computer. They never did get to play Tetris that day, but they did get in a lot of trouble. Their parents had been furious. Kallie's heart panged slightly as she thought about how they had been told that they would be punished and have to go to bed early the rest of the week. That punishment had stopped the next day when they found out that Aunt Beth had passed away.

" I miss them, Bri," said Kallie sadly, "I know its been well over a month, going on two, but I miss them just as much as I did the day we found out they were killed."

" Me too," said Kaidbri.

The girls sighed and rested their heads against each other's. A twig snapped off to the left, and Kaidbri stood, hoping that the boys had come back. To her surprise, it wasn't the boys. Kaidbri felt the color drain from her face, and she took a step in front of her sister.

* * *

" Hurry up Murphy," said Conner, " We don't want ta be out here all damn day."

" I'm just makin sure we didn't miss anythin. A trail or footprint, somethin. Anythin."

" It's not goin ta just appear cause we want it ta."

" Aye, but its worth the good look cause we're out here."

Conner shook his head and turned about. They had been gone for over an hour, and they still needed to walk back. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and didn't like it. Something felt wrong.

" Murphy," said Conner, his voice a bit firmer than before, " Let's go."

Murphy frowned at the anxious look on his brother's face, and decided not to argue. Whatever was bothering his twin, they needed to put it to rest. His brother had enough anxiety over the last few days, and it was clearly beginning to turn his hair gray. Murphy chuckled slightly at the last thought, and followed Conner as he lead the way back to the girls.

Just as they rounded a turn in the river side and passed a large rock that helped to hide their camp site, Murphy stopped in his tracks. He saw Conner reach inside his coat and pull out his gun.

" Quiet," Murphy whispered, putting his mouth as close to Conner's ear as he could manage, " They might still be in the area."

Conner nodded and crept around the campsite. His eyes followed the clear footprints that had made his breath stop. The scene in front of Conner nearly choked him.

* * *

Kaidbri thought about the gun just inside her pocket. She had meant what she said when she told Conner that she didn't know how to use one. The only time she had ever fired a weapon was at Murphy and Conner's father. And she hadn't really taken the time to understand how the contraption worked. Kaidbri swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to remember what Conner had said.

" Bri?" asked Kallie, unable to stand and see what she was looking at, " You see a bear or something? Your face is white as snow."

" Wish it was a bear," Kaidbri whispered, her eyes telling everything her twin needed to know.

" Oh."

" Been looking for you sweetie," said the man before her, " You've been quite the problem for my boss. But now that you and your sister seem in need of help, how about a compromise? You come with us willingly and we may spare your life."

" It's not much of a compromise if you ask me," said Kaidbri, her voice cracking, " You're going to take us either way."

" Well, I wasn't asking you," said the man, taking a step forward. His gun looked a lot bigger than Kaidbri's, and she realized if she needed to shoot at him, then she was going to have to wait for the right moment. Her heart sank as another man stepped out from the bushes. This was going to be tricky. Kaidbri's mind began to race and she hoped that Conner and Murphy would soon be back. She had no idea what to do.

* * *

A/N: Well I broke a few bones, and now they are healing (hence the absence from writing and updating). This is good because I can sit and write again, but now I have to go back to school. Updates aren't going to be as fast, but the story will get finished :)


	22. Happiness Someday

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this chapter or any of the chapters to come. I am not claiming ownership or rights to any of the story setting or recognizable characters from Troy Duffy's film or scripts. I am not making any profit or attempting to sell any aspects of this fanfiction.

* * *

Conner and Murphy watched the scene unfolding before them with utter horror. The men with the guns were close to the girls, too close for them to take out both and not accidently send a bullet into the wrong person. But something caught Murphy's eye, something moving in the distance. He felt Conner next to him tense as he too, saw the shadows stir and the leaves sway. The sun shone between the trees, giving light between the dark storm clouds that had previously covered the forest. Conner breathed in the scent of rain that still hung in the air. He felt around him the calm that often came before the storm, and allowed his heart to slow and his mind to focus. Looking back at Kaidbri, Conner smiled as the sunlight hit her eyes and made them glow. The intense emotions that vibrated from her green orbs washed over him, and for the first time, Conner realized how much he truly loved the young woman before him.

Murphy touched Conner's arm. It was time for action. Murphy looked to the spot where Agent Smecker had quietly crept around to line up with one of the men standing in front of Kallie. The clouds above them roamed the sky, and once again blocked out the sun. Murphy felt his heart pounding and deliberately took a deep breath. This moment, more than any other, would be about time and precision. They could not make a mistake.

As one, Conner and Murphy moved. Guns pulled, targets sited, they let loose several shots that hit home. Smecker easily took out the man in front of him, and turned to fire several shots at the bushes behind the other two men. Murphy and Conner quickly realized two more gunmen had stayed behind, and had now taken cover.

" Let's fish em out, Murph!" said Conner, ready to be done with this. The twins and Smecker quickly surrounded the remaining mob members.

" Drop your weapons, and come out with your hands in the air!" Yelled Smecker, giving the men a chance to live. Agent Smecker sighed, and realized it was no use. The men fired their weapons, leaving the Saints and Smecker with no choice. He brought his gun to site on one of the men, taking careful aim. His heart sank a little as the life before him was taken.

As the bodies were dragged together, Conner and Murphy began saying the prayer, knowing these souls would be facing a greater judgment than either of them could ever give. As they said the final words, the sign of the cross, and raised their bowed heads, Conner and Murphy looked to the large rock where the girls had been.

Kaidbri had her arm around Kallie's waist, helping her to walk over to where Agent Smecker stood, surveying the scene around him.

" I think we have a lot to discuss," said Smecker, " Dolly is on his way, with a car and a doctor in tow. Let's get back to the main road."

The four nodded and followed, Murphy helping Kallie to walk. It was few hours before they reached the main road, and several times Kallie was forced to stop and rest. The four, exhausted and beyond spent from the past week, sagged with relief when a black SUV approached. Dolly quickly jumped out and assisted them into the back seat. Together, they headed back to the city of Boston.

* * *

Kallie sat on the bed of the hotel room, and stared down at her hands. It had been several long days. Her body was healing nicely, although she was still in some amount of pain. The four had told their story about how they were forced to flee the cabin, the fall into the river, and all that occurred. It was shocking to her still, how much life had changed in the last few months. How had they ended up like this? She looked up as Kaidbri sat beside her.

" Conner and Murphy are looking for an apartment tomorrow," Kaidbri said, " They want us to move in with them."

Kallie nodded but felt only pain in her heart. Smecker had talked of finding a place in the city again, knowing that most of the mafia who attacked them were now disbanded or gone completely. Murphy had become more than a friend to her during her darkest hour, and yet she knew that what she said next would mean the end of it all.

" No," she said as Kaidbri turned a surprised look at her, " I can't stay here. Bri, so much has happened to us. So much has gone incredibly wrong with our lives. If I stay in Boston, that will forever be a reminder. If I stay, I will always be looking for the next enemy and the next disaster. Conner and Murphy will never be free men, Bri. Even now, looking for an apartment has to be discrete and secretive. I don't want to live that way, Bri. I don't want to have to hide and be afraid. I'm ready to move on. I'm ready to be happy again."

Kaidbri looked at her sister, and realized with a sinking heart that she was right. Kaidbri also realized that Conner had become more than she ever expected. She was in love with him, and knew that leaving him would crush her.

"Kallie," Kaidbri said, desperately trying to convince her sister that she wasn't thinking clearly, that it would be a mistake to leave, " We have only each other and the boys now. We can't just give that up. I don't understand, I thought you were handling all this better than I was."

" I am handling this Kaidbri," said Kallie in a calm, soft voice, " But I won't be able to if I stay here."

Kaidbri nodded, turning her head away from her sister. She felt the tears fill her eyes. There was no way that she would ever leave her sister on her own, not like this, not after everything they'd been through. She would have to say goodbye to Conner. The boys couldn't leave Boston. It would mean jeopardizing everything they'd worked for. It would also put them at risk to be away from Smecker, the only FBI agent who was on their side. The lump in her throat grew thick, and the air seemed to come in smaller amounts. The physical pain in her chest ached with grief. She thought about losing the one good thing she'd found through all of this.

"Kaidbri," said Kallie, wrapping her arms around her beloved twin, " I don't want you to come with me. I want you to stay here."

Kaidbri turned her shocked eyes back to Kallie's. "What?" she said, letting out a sob, " What are you saying, Kallie? Of course I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving you!"

But Kallie was already shaking her head. "Your place is," she smiled sadly, tears spilling onto her cheeks. " I'm always going to be your sister, and nothing will ever change that. I'm always going to love you, Bri. But we knew someday that our lives would change, and we would have to walk our own paths. I never in a million years would have predicted it would happen like this, but it has. It's time to say goodbye, at least for now."

Kaidbri shook her head and grabbed her sister by the shoulders, anger swelling up inside her. " Don't you dare," said Kaidbri, " Don't you dare tell me I'm not going. My place isn't here if you aren't. I'm your sister, your only family. I won't just let you wander off alone."

Kallie sighed and lowered her head. " You're right," said she sadly. " If I was in your place, I wouldn't let you leave either. Maybe I'm being too rash about this." Kallie smiled and hugged her sister.

Kaidbri closed her eyes for a moment, and rested her chin on her twin's shoulder. She pulled away from Kallie and looked at her with a smile.

" Let's talk this over tomorrow," said Kallie, " We can figure out something. Maybe we can convince Conner and Murphy to move to a different part of Boston or somewhere less familiar to us."

Kaidbri nodded, satisfied that her sister was willing to talk this over with the boys first. Conner and Murphy had gone out with Smecker, Greenly, Dolly, and Duffy to have a few drinks. The girls knew that really meant that they were discussing business and wouldn't be back for a while.

Kaidbri dropped back on the bed, and Kallie did the same. They were still physically and emotionally worn from all the past several weeks. As Kaidbri thought about what her sister had said, about the lack of freedom and the hurt that would come with living in the place she had once called home, she realized that it didn't matter. Conner, Murphy, and Kallie would be there. They would all get through it together. Someday, the hurt would be less and joy would come easier for them. Kaidbri felt her eyes slowly drifting shut, and let the world of dreams take over her mind.

_Kaidbri walked along the beach, laughing as her sisters chased the seagulls. It was sunny and warm out, and the three of them had come to the beach to collect seashells. " Hurry up!" yelled Lexi, " You're going to miss it!"_

_"Miss what?" Kaidbri asked, confused. The water that rushed around her feet was crystal blue and warm, but it began to turn gray and cold._

_"Kaidbri," said Conner, standing beside her, "Are you ready?"_

_"Ready for what?" asked Kaidbri, looking around her. She could see Murphy's back as he walked ahead where her sisters had just been. Lexi was far ahead now, running after the sun that was setting in front of her._

_" I love you," said Conner, kissing Kaidbri on the cheek._

_"I love you too," she said. But something was missing. Someone was not there who should have been._

_"Where did Kallie go?" Conner did not answer her. She asked again. _

_"Where is Kallie?" She asked again and again. Yet there was no response. Kaidbri felt something funny and confusing take over her mind. "Where is Kallie?"_

"Kaidbri," said Conner, shaking her shoulders. Kaidbri blinked and looked at Conner. This was actually Conner, she realized, not the one she had just dreamt about. She then looked at Murphy, who was standing beside him.

"Kaidbri," he said again, "Where is Kallie?"

Kaidbri looked around, noticing it was still dark out. She suddenly sat upright and looked with absolute fear to the twins standing in front of her. "She's not here?" she asked, a feeling of dread gripping her like white hot ice. "What time is it?" she asked when they shook their heads, fear replacing their looks of confusion.

"Almost five thirty in the mornin," said Murphy now moving to grab his jacket. "Where'd she run off ta?"

" I don't know," Kaidbri said, feelings of betrayal, anger, worry, guilt, and sorrow merging into her heart and mind. Kaidbri felt the world around her sink away, felt as if she would suddenly stop breathing and die. If she had been the one drowning in the river that day, she was sure this is what it had felt like. Only worse. Because Kaidbri wasn't drowning, and she wasn't banged up with bruises and broken bones. Kaidbri was breaking, pieces of her heart shattering. Kallie had left. Her twin, her other half, two hearts that since birth had beat as one, had walked out of her life.

" We'll go look for her," said Conner, his eyes as worried as the day he'd watched Murphy fall over the cliff.

Kaidbri nodded, unable to speak and unable to move. The boys had gone for several hours, and did not return until afternoon. When they came back, Smecker was with them.

" All I could find out," Smecker said, sitting on the hotel room bed beside her, " Was that the last stop she made in Boston was at the bus station. From what I know, the teller said she was heading to Los Angeles. The ticket she bought however, was a bus heading north, towards Canada."

Kaidbri nodded and knew at that moment Kallie truly did not want to be found. Her sister was gone, and she did not want Kaidbri to follow. Smecker got up from the bed, and said something to Conner and Murphy. Kaidbri didn't even bother to pay attention. Her world, once again, had been burned and ripped apart.

Conner and Murphy sat on either side of her. The three of them, all deeply wounded, and yet all knowing why Kallie had did what she did, sat in silence. The road to recovery was not yet over for anyone. It would be a long time before happiness was an honest feeling in their hearts. Conner looked to Kaidbri, knowing that he never wanted to lose her. He then looked to his brother, knowing that Murphy's spirit was battered and bruised.

"Kallie will come back again someday," said Conner, believing with all his heart that this was true, " She will come back when she is ready. For now, we need to let her go."

Conner wrapped his arm tightly around Kaidbri as she sobbed. Seeing tears on Murphy's cheek, he moved so he could wrap his other arm around his twin. It would be a long, difficult road.

* * *

Kallie wrapped the coat she had been given by Smecker around her tighter. The trip had been a long one, and she wanted to find a place to stay for the night. The Grey hound bus beside her shut the doors, and pulled away. It was cooler here than it had been in Massachusetts, and she wondered where she would stay for the night. Kallie felt sadness as she hoped that one day Kaidbri would forgive her. She hoped above all else that her sister would be happy again. Shivering against the crisp air, Kallie made her way towards a restaurant with a help sign on the window. Tomorrow would be a new day, and a new beginning. She would start her life over, and try to make the best of it. One day, Kallie would be with Kaidbri again. And maybe then they could be happy together.

The End.


End file.
